A Light to Take Me Home
by nevershoutallison
Summary: He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips when he spotted her. She turned just like he knew she would, always on alert of everything around her. The smile that grew on her features warmed his heart / Brandon met Callie months before anybody else. His family had no idea she even existed. But were things getting too dangerous for her for them to keep their secret? / AU.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first go at a Fosters multi-chapter story, so we** **shall see how this goes. This chapter serves as a prologue just so everyone can get a feel of the story. This is completely AU by the way. Nothing against the show, that's just the route that I tend to take with stories. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I in no way am trying to say that I own the Fosters. But oh boy if I did...**

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home**

_**- Prologue - **_

* * *

_I don't know what I'd do without you. Your words are like a whisper cutting through. As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good._

_ "Nightingale" – Demi Lovato_

* * *

"Where are you headed so late, B?" His mother's voice floated to him from the kitchen as he came down the stairs with his jacket on and keys in hand. He let his eyes close in annoyance for the smallest of moments before pulling himself together and turning toward the two women with a faux smile.

"I was going to go see a late movie with Talya. I thought I mentioned it at dinner." Brandon had mastered the art of not cringing at the acid like taste the name left in his mouth. It was amazing how the redhead used to be the center of his world. It was also amazing how quickly things change.

"What time is it over?" Lena questioned with a smile.

"Around 12:30, I think." Brandon threw out, and quickly elaborated to cover him further, "I'm not sure what movie we're seeing yet – you know how she gets."

Stef let out a soft chuckle and nodded her head at her oldest son, "Try your best and be home by one, okay? Wake us up when you get in so we know you got home safe."

"Of course." He rocked on his heels and smiled at both his mothers before turning and moving toward the front door. He let out a sigh of relief when he was safely behind the wheel of the car that he had the key to, but the anxiety was still present and he knew it would be until he got to where he was going. It took him twenty-four minutes to get there instead of the usual eighteen because of the stop he made at the _In 'n' Out_ closest to his destination.

He hurriedly got of the car and locked the door once it was closed, food in hand, as he hurried to their designated spot. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips when he spotted her. She turned just like he knew she would, always on alert of everything around her. The smile that grew on her features warmed his heart. He was finally able to breathe normally and the last bit of anxiety washed out of him when she assisted in closing the distance between them and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Hey B," she whispered into his shoulder, and her grip on him tightened just the slightest bit.

"Hey Cal," he responded back in the same soft tone that she was using. "It's so good to see you." He pulled back just enough to place a kiss on her forehead, before dropping one to her cheeks and breathing in her scent as he softly pressed his lips against hers.

He wondered how so many people would view this as wrong when to the two of them it was the only thing that ever really felt completely right.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely, darlings. Let me know what you think so I know if I should continue! **

**xx**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was impressed since it was just the prologue that so many people expressed an interest. I hope I don't let you down!**

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home **

**- One - **

* * *

_I think perhaps love comes from finding someone you feel utterly comfortable with, someone who makes you comfortable with yourself. It's like…finding yourself, or maybe it's like finding the other part of yourself._

_ "Whispers of Heaven" – Candice Proctor_

* * *

Brandon could remember the first time he met her like it happened yesterday, when in reality it was almost seven months ago. He had just gone out to lunch with his Dad, who had a phone call that Brandon quickly got tired of waiting on. When he saw the music store at the end of the block, he made a beeline to the door. It was pretty much abandoned save for the worker behind the counter. He had been wondering through the isle of old sheet music when he heard a soft, slightly off tune, strumming coming from somewhere in the vicinity.

He had followed the sound until he was peering at one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She was startled when she looked up. Her eyes were a deep brown that held so much in them that when his eyes met hers it was game over.

Her name was Callie Jacobs, and they had developed a friendship from the very beginning. Brandon liked to think that he was one of the only people to know everything (or at least more than anybody else, because Callie would never let anybody in on some things, even him) there is to know about the slightly standoffish teenager. He knew she was a member of the foster system, and fiercely protective of her younger brother Jude. He knew she had been through more than any person, especially such a beautifully inside and out person like her, should ever have to go through. He knew of her love for music and how she had one of the prettiest voices he'd ever heard before. She was severely ticklish and bit her lip a lot without realizing it. He knew what made her tick and what made her smile. He just knew _her_, and he loved just about everything about her.

They had started meeting up on weekends, at the music store or at the beach mostly, and it wasn't long before their friendship escalated into something else. There was just a connection between the two that couldn't be denied. Callie found herself opening up to him, and reveled in the fact that he was the only person in the world she found herself truly able to trust.

There was this spot on the beach that was secluded by rocks and broken parts of an old pier that had become their spot. They didn't have to worry about people seeing or spying on them. This was the spot where the two of them could just be, and it's where they were now. Brandon had his arms wrapped around her, and her legs were thrown over his right calf from the slight angle where she sat between his legs, resting peacefully against his chest.

"Where does Tim think you are?" Brandon questioned quietly, lazily rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her hands from where they rested on his. Tim was the foster father that the Jacob siblings had been living with for the past two months, and he was on the stricter side of letting them go anywhere.

"Doing a project for school at the library." She kicked at her backpack that lay abandoned against a rock near her feet. Tim was a stickler for good grades, so that had been Callie's go to excuse since living there. Not having a computer in the household just aided her in being allowed to leave. She snuggled further into Brandon's warm embrace before asking a question of her own.

"Where do your moms think you are?"

"With Talya." Brandon couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face at Callie's snort.

"You're still using that?"

"For as long as it works, I'll use it."

The honesty of the situation is that Talya had broken up with Brandon around the same time that his feelings for Callie escalated into a more romantic zone. She had been talking to an older guy, and she couldn't cheat and keep a good conscious at the same time. So he used it to his advantage and gave her an offer that was impossible to refuse – let him use her as a cover story to spend time with Callie, and she can do the same with him. It was just a tad bit manipulative and the two weren't exactly friends. But they weren't enemies either, and it worked.

"If we told my moms, we wouldn't have to hide."

"Brandon," Callie sighed, "we've talked about this."

He kissed the side of her head and nodded against her hair. "I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Being in the foster system, relationships were tricky. Some families didn't like the idea of their temporary children getting involved with anybody. That was the situation with the family Callie was staying with when her and Brandon first started seeing each other. It had resulted in a black eye and a sore scalp from getting her hair pulled, and a reassignment just a few days later. Brandon didn't want to put her through that again, regardless of how much he desperately wanted people to know about this beautiful girl.

So they agreed to wait until she was in a good, safe, and stable place.

But Brandon knew what the actual truth was.

Even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was scared of rejection. She had faced it her whole entire life, practically. She referred to herself as foster trash, and was worried about how his moms would react to her. She had a record. She spent a little time in Juvie. The baggage she came with could weigh the strongest of people down. The less people involved in her life, the better. Brandon was the only person she had ever made an exception for.

He wished she could see what he saw.

"Stop thinking so hard, B," Callie requested as she reached up and ran her hand through his hair.

"Mmm," He hummed in appreciation as a warm pleasure spread through him at the feeling, "can't help it."

"Just be here with me now," she requested quietly. She always used that line whenever he would start thinking too hard about her life. She didn't like him to think of it too much, because though she would say it, she was terrified of him realizing he could do so much better than her. Now that she had him, she didn't want to have to give him up.

"I am," he promised as he directed his eyes to her. He gave her a smile and leant down to connect their lips. For now his thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind, but not forgotten; never forgotten. Callie and Jude would have a good life one day – Brandon would make sure of it.

* * *

"I need you to cover me this weekend."

"That's fine." Brandon responded as he sorted through the books in his locker.

"Like all day."

"Okay."

"What's wrong with you?" The redhead wondered curiously.

"Nothing, Talya. It's just been a long day." In reality, Brandon was worried and exceedingly anxious. He hadn't seen Callie in over a week, and it had been a few days since he's heard from her at all. She has a prepaid phone that her foster parents never really knew about, and she was usually reliable enough to contact Brandon at least a few times a day. But it had been three days. To say Brandon was worried would be an understatement of his current standpoint.

"Well, whatever. But make yourself scarce at home tomorrow because I really do need the whole day. We're going to LA and – "

"I don't care, Talya."

Her eyes turned to slits as she glared at him. "Whatever. You should thank me. You can take the day to spend with your charity case."

His locker slammed shut and he turned to her with a glare even more menacing than hers as soon as the words came out. She held up her hands in surrender. Brandon just shook his head and walked past her. He didn't even have it in him to argue with her.

He was walking a few steps behind Jesus and Mariana on the way home that afternoon when a text message came through on his phone.

_**Callie Jacobs: **__Hey_

Brandon's eyebrows furrowed and his fingers were flying over the keypad in no time.

**_Brandon Foster: _**_Hey? It's been three days and all you say is hey? What happened?_

**_Callie Jacobs:_**_ Jude was doing laundry and used bleach instead of detergent. _

Brandon sighed. He knew what that usually meant. He felt his stomach churn at the thought.

**_Brandon Foster: _**_You took the blame._

It wasn't a question, because Brandon already knew the answer. Her answering "yes" was hardly necessary. This foster parent hadn't really gotten physical with the Jacob siblings much, as far as Brandon knew. But it was never too late to start. Before he could even ask if she was okay, another message came through.

**_Callie Jacobs: _**_I want to see you tonight. _

He knew he would have to sneak out, but it was determined a long time ago that he would do anything for this girl.

_**Brandon Foster: **__Usual spot? 10?_

_**Callie Jacobs: **__10:30. I'll see you there. _

* * *

**End A/N: Don't forget to leave a review! The motivation really does make the process easier. **

**xx**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! I don't particularly like this one much, but hopefully you'll feel differently! **

**Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership to anything. **

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home**

**-Two-**

* * *

_Now call your boyfriend and apologize. You pushed him pretty far away last night. He really loves you – you just don't always love yourself. _

_"All This Time (Pick-Me-Up Song)" – Maria Mena_

* * *

It was after eleven, and Callie was still nowhere to be seen. She hadn't responded to any of his text messages. He had the phone up to his ear calling her for the fourth time when he heard movement from several feet away. He squinted in the darkness and immediately his eyes widened and his phone was back in his pocket.

"Callie?" He had only taken a few steps forward when she crashed into him. Her arms were tight around his neck and her body shook just the slightest bit as she clung to him. "Cal?" He tried again, but she shook her head against him. Brandon's worry escalated tenfold. Callie was only this clingy when something was seriously wrong. He was normally perfectly content with just holding her until she was ready to talk, but something about this time felt different. "What happened?"

Her voice was hoarse when she responded to him. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too," he tried to pull back to see her face, but Callie held tight to him to prevent him from doing so. He sighed and started rubbing her back, and the hiss of pain he was met with set him on alert. He broke her hold on him and took a step back. "Callie?"

"It's fine. I'm fine."

"That's bullshit." He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was anything but fine. That was saying something because Callie was normally a superb liar. "Turn around."

"Brandon," his name on her lips was pleading, but Brandon had to stand his ground. His eyes on her were unwavering. Callie bit her lip before giving in and slowly turning. He pulled up the flashlight on his phone so he could see better as she unbuttoned her purple shirt and let it dip down.

Brandon sucked in a sharp breath and breathed out her name when he exhaled. He let his eyes close for a moment as he saw the harsh marks littering her skin.

"It's not as bad as it looks," She adjusted her shirt so it was on properly and buttoned the few buttons she had undone. She turned to him with a guarded look. The taller teen let out a deep sigh before pulling her – gently this time – against him. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Jude's fine and that's all that matters." That was Callie's response to Brandon's inquiry at what went down. He knew her tone. Her walls were up and they wouldn't be coming down again tonight. But he couldn't find it in him to just let it go; not this time.

"It's not right."

"Brandon," There was a certain warning in her voice that Brandon chose to ignore.

"No, Callie. I'm so sick of just sitting around and watching you get hurt."

"Nobody is making you stick around." Her words were harsh and detached as she backed away from his embrace.

Het let out an aggravated breath. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"No Brandon, I think that's exactly what you meant!"

"It's not! God, Callie. I'm just tired of always seeing you hurt."

"Like I said, nobody is forcing you to be with me."

"Stop it. Damnit Callie stop trying to push me away." He threw his arms out in frustration, "If you would just let me tell my moms-"

"It sounds an awful lot like you're trying to say I ask for this."

"What are you talking about?" Brandon snapped, his voice finally rising to meet the level hers was at. "I would _never_ say that." The thought itself sent disgust through him.

"You know why I don't want to talk to your moms, Brandon. If outside people get involved then Jude and I could be split up. We are the only family we have left. Everyone else has abandoned us, and I will be damned if I let Jude be left alone without me."

"Jude isn't the only one that needs protecting, Callie." Brandon took a step forward and cupped her face, shaking his head. "You need taken care of, too."

Callie's refused to meet his gaze and instead found interest in the sand below them. "I thought you understood."

"Baby I do-"

She shook her head and took a shaky breath. Her stepping back made his hands drop to his sides. "I need to get back. Tim doesn't know I'm gone."

Defeat was written all over his face as she walked away from him. "Callie wait-"

"I'll see you later, Brandon."

She disappeared into the darkness, and Brandon's heart was screaming at him to go after her. His head, though, knew that would only do more harm than good. He thought he was helping her – now he wished he would have just kept his mouth shut and comforted her like she wanted him too.

* * *

Callie hated herself the most when she realized she was at fault for her own misery, which just _added_ to her misery. She knew Brandon was only trying to help her. She _knew _that, but she pushed him away and got mad anyway. That's what she did best. It was her coping and defense mechanism that she had mastered a long time ago.

She really should have known that Brandon was different than any other person she tried to push away – because it never worked. She hated fighting with him. He was the only person to ever try with her and she was screwing it up by trying to protect herself. She knew she was in the wrong on this. He was just trying to help her and Jude.

She just wished he would understand more of where she was coming from.

"The bell done rang, Jacobs." Callie's head snapped up at the voice and she couldn't help the blush that spread up onto her cheeks. "Why you spacin'?"

She shook her head at her friend Daphne and cleared her throat as she stood up, pulling her backpack onto her shoulder. "I think I'm going to skip out for the rest of the day."

"Are you crazy?" The taller and darker girl asked, looking at Callie like she was just that as they walked out of the classroom. "Your foster dad will kill you if he finds out."

"It's Friday. He works late so I'd be able to intercept the automated message to the house anyway. I have something I need to take care of."

"Whatever, Jacobs. You know I'm the last person to judge on cuttin' class. Don't get caught."

"I'll see you later." Callie responded, splitting off from her friend and walking in the opposite direction than what she normally would to go to class. She held her breath until she was safely off campus, though it wasn't like this school paid much attention to who was coming or going, anyway. When there was a drug deal or a fight at least once a week, attendance was the last thing on the faculty's mind.

She couldn't stand the guilt running through her. Their fight from two nights ago was on a constant loop in her mind. Plus her selfishness was kicking in – she didn't want to lose him. She had to make things right.

It took her over an hour to make it to Anchor Beach by a combination of walking and public transportation. She tried not to let it sour her mood. She was here for a reason. It was a little after noon, so she knew Brandon was at lunch. She tried to ignore the stares she was getting. She could almost hear their thoughts – who was this outsider? What is this trash doing here? She rolled her eyes at the words she made up. She honestly couldn't care less about them. She was here for Brandon.

It took her a few minutes before she spotted him. He was at a table with his siblings, and suddenly Callie was questioning her bright idea to just show up. She had forgotten to charge her phone the night before and it had died before she even left the house this morning. She couldn't just walk up to him.

Her prayers were answered and her worst fear transpired all at the same time.

"You must be getting a little desperate to show up at his school."

Her immediate reaction was a look of disgust flashing across her face. She did her best to swallow it, but she didn't even attempt to smile at the girl that had saddled up beside her. "Hello, Talya."

She had only met the redhead on one occasion before, and it had been a less than pleasant affair. She and Brandon had plans but were interrupted when he got a phone call from his fake girlfriend in desperate need of transportation. Always having something over the others head really sucks sometimes, she had told him when Brandon tried to get out of it. It was definitely one of the most tense and awkward times of being in a car in Callie's entire existence.

"Calsee."

"It's Callie, actually." The smirk on the other girls face was enough for Callie to know that she knew exactly what her name was and was just getting a thrill out of irritating her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Touring the campus." Callie replied sarcastically with an attached roll of her eyes. Talya just raised a perfectly plucked brow, her arms folded over her chest. Callie sighed. "Can you get him for me, please?" The please at the end of her sentence held just as much sarcasm as her first statement did, but she could only have so much patience in a situation like this. Lowering her voice as the seriousness kicked in, she added, "I really need to talk to him."

Rolling her eyes, the redhead huffed out a breath. "He's been in a bad mood all day. I'm just going to assume you're to blame." She gave Callie a hard look, and only softened the slightest bit when she noticed hints of a bruise under a layer of makeup on her face. She only knew bits and pieces of her situation and she really didn't want to feel sympathy for the girl so she pushed those feelings away. "Go around to the side of the building that way," she pointed to where she was talking about, "and go behind the tree. You'll know which one I'm talking about." Before she walked away to retrieve him, she snidely remarked that she would make sure people thought she was dragging him there to make out so they weren't bothered. She did nothing but laugh at Callie's glare as she walked away.

Brandon was only half listening to Jesus and Mariana when Talya walked up. He kept his face a mask of indifference but inside he was scowling. His actual girlfriend wasn't speaking to him and his spurious girlfriend was the last person he wanted to deal with right now.

"Hey babe," She drew out the word, giving him a sickly sweet smile. He tried not to wrench himself away when she draped n arm over his shoulder. "You guys mind if I borrow him for the rest of lunch? There's something I need from him." She threw in a wink and Brandon suddenly felt the urge to scowl again. Mariana shrugged and Jesus smirked like he knew exactly what Talya wanted.

As if.

Her hand felt uncomfortable in his as she tugged him away from the rest of the student population. "What do you want?" He hissed out. He pulled his hand away from hers as soon as they were alone.

"You should be thanking me."

"For what? I'm not in the mood for this right now, Talya."

She folded her arms over her chest and fixed her glare on him. "Because I came and got you so your charity case could talk to you. Jerk."

His eyebrows furrowed together tightly. "I told you to never call her that. And what are you talking about?"

"Brandon."

He whirled around at her voice like the speed of sound. He couldn't help the sigh of relief that left him. "Callie." He stepped toward her. He didn't care that the last time they spoke ended on a bad note. All he cared about was that he hadn't heard from her in over 36 hours and she was here now. He took her in his arms and was delighted when she wrapped her arms around him just as tight. "Are you okay?" He asked into her hair.

She nodded against him, her fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry," She mumbled into the material of his shirt.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry," he insisted. "I know your boundaries and I pushed them."

She sighed against him and held him a little closer. "One day, Brandon."

He nodded and tried to block out the voice in his head telling him to stop being an idiot. He didn't want to just forget about everything that happened, but he _couldn't_ lose her. He just couldn't. So he would keep playing by her rules for now and hope that one day came sooner than later. "You promise?"

"Yes," She nodded, standing a little taller and kissing his lips. "I do."

"How sweet."

Callie let out a huff of air as Brandon tensed. They had both just kind of forgotten about the redhead's presence. "As much as I really hate to break this up, the bell is about the ring and this place is going to be swarmed with people who can't see this occurring right now." Both knew that what Talya was concerned over wasn't of them, but of people thinking Brandon was cheating on her and blowing _her_ cover. No, she could care less about them. "So how about you wrap this up and finish making up later when I _don't_ have to see it."

Rolling his eyes and ignoring her, Brandon focused his attention on the brunette in front of him. He ran a hand over her hair, smoothing it out of her face. "I've tried texting you."

"My phone died before school this morning. I'll charge it as soon as I get back to the house."

He nodded, but then something clicked in him and he furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you even get here? School…?"

"I skipped out."

"Callie." Brandon admonished quietly, shaking his head. Her foster dad would kill her if he found out, but they had just gotten off that topic…he didn't know if he wanted to go there again. _Scaredy-cat._ He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of the annoying voice in his head insisting that he wasn't doing the right thing by her and that he was being selfish by pushing away the big problem here.

"I had to see you. I couldn't…I didn't want you thinking I was still mad."

He sighed but nodded at her nonetheless. He squeezed her hands when he interlocked his with them. He brought one up to his lips and placed a small kiss there. "I appreciate that. But I could have waited…I don't want you getting in trouble."

Noticing the look in his eyes Callie forced a smile. "I'll be okay."

"You always say that." She just bit her lip and looked down in response.

"You have about thirty seconds." Talya informed them, tapping her foot in annoyance from behind them. She kept steadily glancing at her ticking watch.

Brandon groaned in his annoyance and ran a hand over his face. "Does he work this weekend?" Callie nodded, so Brandon continued. "Do you think you can get away?"

"Why?"

"I was planning on spending tomorrow out of the house…I thought I could take you and Jude to a movie or two and out to eat."

Callie gave him a genuine, albeit small, smile. She reached up and rested her hand on his cheek. Her thumb ran gently back and forth on his skin as she replied to him with a small nod.

"Yeah?"

She nodded again and stretched up to kiss him. "Want to meet at our spot?"

"Noon?"

"Perfect." She kissed him again and gave him the smile really only him and Jude got to see before turning and running off just as the bell sounded on the Anchor Beach campus. She tried to ignore the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew it might be a little tricky to get out of the house tomorrow, but the hope in Brandon's eyes was enough to make her try.

Brandon was experiencing much the same feeling. Of course they had both snuck out to meet each other before, but Brandon still worried for her. Especially since things have been taking a turn for the worse in that house. _Maybe you should do something about that, Foster._

But he couldn't, he told himself, and he justified it to the fact that he wasn't being selfish and that Callie would tell him when she needed help.

Wouldn't she?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Do you think Brandon's being smart about it? Should he betray her trust and spill the beans? Let me know!**

**Reviews would be lovely.**

**xx**


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters or it's affiliates. **

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home**

**- Three - **

* * *

_Lost till you're found, swim till you drown; know that we all fall down. Love till you hate, strong till you break; know that we all fall down._

_"All Fall Down" – OneRepublic_

* * *

Callie was lying on her stomach that night when a door slammed downstairs. She picked her head up from the history book she had been reading and waited. When the yelling started, she was off the bed and sprinting down the stairs toward the living room. She saw Tim's large frame standing in front of the couch, waving a paper around that was clutched in his grasp as he yelled.

"What's going on?" Callie knew she had made her presence known when both sets of male eyes turned to her.

"Ask your idiot of a brother!" Callie's eyes narrowed almost dangerously and she made her way quickly over to the couch. Her arm wrapped around Jude, protectively shielding him from any possible danger.

"What happened, Baby?" She used the nickname she had given him since the day he was born. She felt Jude sink into her side, finding relief in the warmth her body radiated.

"I-I didn't do too good on my math test." He mumbled, and he winced when Tim let out a loud scoff. "I failed." Jude immediately corrected himself.

Callie breathed in deep and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance before turning to Tim. "It was one test. His teacher lets them do revisions for half credit. I'll walk him through it and make sure he does better on the next one."

"Life isn't always going to give him second chances!"

"We both know that." Callie felt her temper rising. She didn't want to argue with him, but she knew that's what it was coming down too and there was little chance of avoiding it. "He's just a kid. Please, just cut him a little slack."

Callie knew that was the wrong thing to say when Tim's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to the two siblings sitting on the couch. He knelt until Callie could feel his hot breath fanning across her face. "Cut him some slack?" Callie tried not to let her disgust show when little specs of his spit hit her skin. "Life isn't going to cut him any slack! The real world doesn't do that!"

"He's twelve!" Callie snapped, "He's not in the real world yet!" The words were a lie. Jude was forced into the real world the moment their father was convicted of her mother's death and the two of them were thrown into the system. But if Callie could make it so her little brother could stay as ignorant to the harsh realities of the world as possible, then she would. She told herself that as Tim gripped her arm and yanked her into a standing position. His face was uncomfortably close to hers. She heard the first of Jude's whimpers and prayed he would keep them at bay. She needed the attention to stay on her. He couldn't be physically injured if she was the one that Tim was focusing on.

"You better watch your damn tone," He warned. Callie refused to let the pain of his grip on her arm register on her face.

"I'm sorry." She wasn't, but it was worth a shot to try and lie.

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough."

She had braced herself for the hit, and she should have known better. Because just like victims of car accidents, if your body is tensed before the impact instead of relaxed, it hurts that much worse.

* * *

Brandon was fidgety the next day. It was just past twelve thirty, and Callie and Jude should have shown up at their spot to start their stress-free day already. He tapped his thumbs against his knees as his anxiety grew.

"Come on Callie," he muttered to himself. He wasn't annoyed with her at all. He was just incredibly worried.

Like she had magically heard him or something, his phone lit up with her name. He was swiping to answer the call and had the phone to his ear before the beginning of the jingle had a chance to finish. "Hey, babe, where are you?" he tried not to sound too desperate, but he knew Callie heard right through it. He appreciated that she didn't comment.

She let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry, B. We're not going to make it."

Brandon felt the disappointment wash over him. "How come?"

"Jude failed his math test he had a few days ago." Brandon closed his eyes. Bad grades in that household weren't acceptable, let alone failing ones. "Tim was pissed, but Jude's teacher is going to let him do revisions and will average the new grade with the last one. It has to be done before he gets back from work, and I have to make sure Jude understands. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize," Brandon was quick to say, "it's not your fault. And it's not Jude's either," he added, and he really didn't blame the kid. He knew how Jude struggled. It wasn't fair. Jude tried really hard. Unfortunately, though, effort wasn't always what mattered. "Are you okay?"

There was a slight pause, followed by a sigh that Brandon unfortunately knew all too well. "Jude wants to talk to you."

She avoided his question. Brandon didn't have the opportunity to call her out on the action before he heard a smaller voice through the line. "Hey, Jude."

"I'm sorry Brandon. Callie told me what you wanted to do today."

"It's alright, bud. It's not your fault."

"I failed my test."

"We all fail a test every once in awhile," Brandon assured him, "you just have to study hard and do some practice problems. You'll do better on the next one."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Plus you have Callie as your tutor, and we both know how smart she is."

"Yeah," Jude agreed, "she's really smart."

Brandon smiled slightly as he ran his fingers through the sand. "Jude," he suddenly grew serious, "are you guys okay?"

Another pause, and Brandon could almost see Jude's eyes dart to his sister who was more than likely still close by. His voice lowered slightly. "I shouldn't have failed my test."

The sixteen year old let out a sigh. That was really all the explanation he needed to understand that it wasn't just a scolding that happened last night. "You'll do better on the next one. Jude?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to promise me something, okay?"

"What?" The preteen asked, wondering what his older sisters boyfriend could possibly want from him.

"If you're ever feeling scared, or if you ever need anything and Callie isn't there, I want you to call me. I don't care what time it is. I'm here to help you. Both of you."

"Okay, Brandon." Jude agreed, nodding to himself from his end of the line.

"When you get that good grade back on your revisions I'll take you to that movie we were going to see today."

"Promise?" The way that Jude had entrusted him both broke Brandon's heart and warmed it all at the same time. He had no one to trust, and Brandon had really been the first person other than Callie that had taken an interested in earning it.

"Absolutely. Can I talk to Callie?" He heard Jude softly say his sister's name, and knew he was right in assuming she had been close by. Her sweet voice wafted into his ears shortly after. "You guys going to be okay today?"

"We'll be alright," she assured him. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't sweat it," Brandon said, and he meant it. "We can do this whenever." Not really, but he determined it was okay to say anyway. "I guess I'll let you get started with Jude."

"I'll text you?"

"Sounds great."

There was a brief pause, before Callie's soft voice whispered her goodbye. "Bye, Cal," he returned just as softly. He ended the call and set his phone back down on the table with a sigh. He had an awful feeling that a storm was brewing, and not the kind that Mother Nature created.

* * *

**Don't forget to drop a review xx**


	5. Chapter Four

**You're all so lovely for leaving me such kind reviews. They mean so much to me xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters or any of the quotes used throughout the story. **

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home **

**-Four-**

_"Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul."_

_A Child Called 'It' – Dave Pelzer_

* * *

There was minimal conversation between the couple as the week progressed on, and Brandon's family was starting to pick up on just how irritable and on edge he was. The awful feeling in the pit of his stomach grew at a steady pace He had distanced himself from them. It wasn't necessarily on purpose, but it still happened. It was Thursday after school that he found himself pounding on his piano keys in his room. Neither of his moms were home yet, and Jesus and Mariana were both downstairs. He was taking advantage of not having to have his headphones on. He had been playing for about half an hour when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He considered just ignoring it, but he saw Callie's name on the caller I.D. and he would never ignore her even if he wanted too.

"Hey-"

"Brandon!"

"Callie?" The panic in Callie's voice caused panic of his own to rise up inside of him, and he was already standing up prepared to leave if she needed him too. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Jude!"

"What?"

"We went to get something to eat after school because he didn't want to go home yet. I told him to wait outside after we were done and went to the bathroom and when I came back he wasn't here. I can't find him anywhere." Callie was never one to show her emotions or panic externally, but this was about her brother; all bets were off. Brandon was already heading down the stairs when she finished her explanation.

"Where are you?"

"The café closest to my school. You've met me here before."

"I'm on my way there. What's he wearing?" Jesus looked up when Brandon pounded down the stairs and gave him a weird look as he heard the question.

"Jeans and a light blue t-shirt."

"Just calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes and I'll keep a look out on my way." He could hear the hysteria creeping up in her voice and knew it wouldn't be long before it was a full-fledged panic attack.

"Um, where are you going?" Mariana questioned as she walked into the room, her phone in her hand as she finished firing off a text.

"Tell moms I'll be home later. I have to take care of something." He spoke to her over his shoulder. He didn't give either of his siblings a chance to question him further before he was out the door.

"I don't know where he could have gone."

"He's twelve Callie. He probably just wondered off. We'll find him."

"You're on your way?"

"I'm on my way." It was a big deal for Callie to have called him. She rarely turned to people for help; she'd rather deal with things on her own. But she came to him and Brandon was determined not to disappoint her.

* * *

It was almost forty-five minutes after Brandon had arrived at Callie's frazzled side. They had split up shortly after he arrived, with her going through the stores closest to the exceedingly large park and wooded area that Brandon was looking through. He was close to giving up and calling her when something in the distance caught his eye. He took a closer look and sighed in relief. The pond was dirty and more swamp like than anything, and it was at the bottom of the hill. There was a walking bridge over it, and he saw Jude's small body tucked against the post holding the rickety wood up. He carefully made his way down to him after letting Callie know of his discovery.

**_Brandon Foster: _**_I found him by the pond. Give me a few minutes to talk to him._

"Hey buddy."

Jude had seen Brandon coming and gave him a smile at the miniscule of sizes in response to his greeting.

"Can I sit?" When, after a moment, the young boy nodded, Brandon took a seat beside him on the grass. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Get lost?"

There was a pause before Jude shook his head.

"Wanna talk about it, then?"

There was a significantly longer pause then the last one. Jude picked at the grass as he finally mumbled a response. "I was going to run away."

"You didn't get very far." It was a joke, and Brandon made sure Jude knew it by knocking his shoulder into his. He was relieved when he cracked a smile.

"I got scared, I guess."

Brandon nodded. He waited a few moments, letting Jude sit with his thoughts, before asking his next question. "Why did you want to run away, Jude?"

"I don't know if I can tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want Callie to get mad."

Brandon understood. He figured that would be Jude's reasons for holding back on him. But he couldn't bring himself to let it go. "You know you can tell me. Regardless of what it is."

Jude wanted too. He _really_ wanted too. He bit his lip as he mulled over his options. After a minute or two of silence, he spoke hesitantly. "Can you not tell Callie?"

"That's going to be hard." Brandon responded honestly. He hoped Jude would tell him anyway. He was pleased when he did indeed start speaking.

"I don't –" Jude stopped, his face twisted up in frustration.

"Take your time." Brandon assured him, briefly rubbing his back.

"I don't want Callie to get hurt for me anymore."

Brandon sucked in a breath. He should have known what he was getting himself into with this conversation. He took a deep breath before asking his questions. "What do you mean?"

"Every time I do something wrong, or every time I get in trouble…Callie always takes the blame for it. She's always the one that gets the beatings or doesn't get any food. I just thought…" Jude trailed off with a sad sigh.

"You thought if you ran away, there wouldn't be anymore trouble, and Callie wouldn't have to get hurt anymore?" Brandon finished for him. His heart broke a little bit when Jude nodded. "Jude," Brandon sighed. He made sure he had Jude's gaze locked in his before continuing on. "Callie would do anything for you. You have to know that. If you were to run away, she would lose it. You guys are a packaged deal, remember?" Jude nodded and Brandon kept on. "No matter what happens, you guys have to stick together. You don't want her alone do you?"

"She has you."

"That's not the same. You're her constant, Jude, and the number one person in her life. As much as I want to be, I'm not. That's a job you've had since you were born, kid." Brandon worried about what would happen to Callie if anything ever happened to Jude. Her world revolved around him. Everything she did, it was for him. If something were to happen to him, or if they were ever separated again, Callie would break. Brandon already figured that she was on the verge. There was only so much that a sixteen-year-old girl could handle. "She needs you."

"I need her too."

"So how about no more running away? Okay?"

Jude nodded, and Brandon sent him a smile. "Good." A few moments passed, and Brandon spared a quick glance behind him. He saw Callie pacing, one arm folded under her chest and the other bent as she chewed on her nails. He couldn't help the sad smile that graced his features. He knew he only had a few moments left before her patience ran out, and he needed to get the question off his chest. "He hits her, doesn't he?"

"Yes." The fact that Jude didn't hesitate or try to hide it was mildly shocking. The older of the two let out a gush of air.

"How bad?"

"Bad." When he met his eyes, it was almost like he was pleading for something – for help, for someone to talk too – anything. Brandon was stuck.

"Jude, I – "

"Baby?" Callie's voice was small and hesitant. She had run out of patience waiting for them to come to her. Brandon let his eyes close as Jude stood up to embrace his sister. "Are you okay? Where did you go?"

"I-I-" He was at a loss for words. Brandon could see the struggle he was having internally on what to say, and if he should tell her the truth or not. He started speaking as he stood up from his spot on the grass.

"He wandered away from where you told him to wait, and when he came back you weren't there. He went to look for you and you guys just kept missing each other. He figured he'd sit down somewhere and you'd find him eventually."

Jude met his eyes and sent him a small thank you with his eyes. Brandon just gave a single nod in recognition that he understood what the younger boy was trying to communicate. Callie's eyes conveyed that she didn't quite believe anything that Brandon just said, but he shook his head at her. It was like they were conversing with just their gaze because eventually Callie sighed in defeat mixed with just the tiniest bit of annoyance and cupped Jude's face in her hands. "Next time you just stay put, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry I worried you."

She just pulled him to her again and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Brandon took the time to study her. He wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't looking for it, but he could see now that she had layers of foundation on her face. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt, and while it seemed fairly thin, it was March in San Diego. It wasn't cold. The sick feeling in Brandon's stomach that had taken residence the last few days worsened.

He didn't think he could ignore what he had been trying to for so long anymore.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me find him, B."

"Thank you for calling me and asking for help."

Callie let a smile tug at her lips, but couldn't ignore the sadness that spread through her. "It was because of me, wasn't it?"

"He thought it would help you if he wasn't there." Brandon didn't bother beating around the bush. Callie felt the tears welling up behind her eyelids when she closed her eyes, and it only worsened when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest. She didn't let herself get this emotional, at least not in front of people, and _especially_ not in public. Brandon knew she was hurting and that she was vulnerable right now. He'd be damn if she wasn't there for her.

"I don't mean for him to feel that way."

"He's twelve, Callie. He watches you get hurt for things that he thinks he was at fault for…what else is he supposed to think?"

"I thought I was doing a good job."

"You're doing an excellent job, Cal. You're totally selfless and he sees that you're protecting him." Brandon took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't about to dig his own grave, "But you know, you're not going to be able to watch after him if you're too hurt." He felt Callie's body stiffen so he tightened his grip on her just the slightest bit to prevent her from pulling away. "I know you don't want too. But we have to talk to my parents, Callie. Please. I hate seeing you hurt, and I know you're not telling me everything. You're sparing my feelings and while I appreciate the gesture, I don't want you too. I'm here for you to be honest and vulnerable with. I'm here to comfort you in whatever way you need me too. We always do things your way, and I know you can take care of yourself most of the time. But we need to do things my way this time, Callie."

"Brandon…"

"If not for me, then for Jude." He pulled away from her and pointed to where the boy in question was sitting on the swings. "Look at him, Callie. If something happens to you then he wouldn't have anybody to protect him 24/7. He wouldn't be safe. He needs you." Brandon was grasping at straws here, but he knew he was playing his cards the only way that had a chance at winning him this hand. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, rubbing away some of the foundation in the process. His eyes grew the tiniest bit misty as he saw the bruised skin. Callie met his gaze. "I need you."

"I need you, too."

"Then do this for me, Callie. Please. Talk to my parents. And just know that if you don't do it with me, I'll do it alone. Either way they're finding out."

A stray tear escaped from Callie's eyes. Brandon wiped it away before she had the chance to raise her hand to do so. She stared at a spot over his shoulder intently for a moment. Her lip was drawn between her teeth and Brandon could picture the gears grinding in her head as she tried to figure out what to do. He had never been that stern with her before. She had to know he was serious.

"I need a few days."

Brandon let out a sigh of relief and pulled her into another embrace. "Thank you." He kissed her hair.

"You'll be there with me?"

"I'll be right beside you," he promised, "always."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Is it all going to be smooth sailing? Or is this just the calm before the storm? Stay tuned to find out! **

**xx**


	6. Chapter Five

**Sorry for missing my update day! I usually do it every other day, but I was so swamped with school work yesterday and lack of sleep that I completely forgot. Sorry! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home **

**- Five - **

_"All good things must come to an end, but all bad things can continue forever." _

_- Thornton Wilder_

* * *

"Callie!" Callie's head shot up from the pillow so quickly that she should have been worried about her neck cracking. Jude's scream of her name sent her heart hammering in her chest and her breathing accelerated at an alarming rate. She was up off the bed and running down the stairs before she even thought to blink.

"Jude? What's wrong?" She skidded to a stop in front of him in the hallway, almost slipping on the hardwood with her socks.

"LOOK!" He thrust a paper into her hands. Callie scanned it quickly, before looking over it again slowly. Her worry washed away and a grin took over her face.

"Baby! Oh my gosh!" She threw her arms around him and brought him into probably one of the tightest embraces she's ever had him in. "This is great! I'm so proud of you." She cupped his face in her hands and shook him playfully. Jude just smiled and let out a small laugh at his older sister. The moment was interrupted, however, by Tim's voice.

"What the hell are you guys squealing at? And Jude where have you been?"

He tucked himself into his sister's side before he responded. "It's Thursday. I had tutoring after school."

Tim just glared, but Callie refused to let the night go ruined. She held out the paper that was in her hands to the bigger man. "Jude got a B+ on the math test he had on Tuesday."

Tim snatched the paper and looked it over. The only acknowledgment he gave to it was a grunt before shoving it back. Callie had to keep her feet planted on the ground at the force of his hand against her chest. She let out a small cough to make up for the wind that left her. "Callie, how about you get started on dinner." It wasn't a suggestion. Tim made his way back into the living room, a beer in hand. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She slapped a smile on her face and ruffled Jude's hair.

"Come help me with dinner, kid."

"Callie?" Jude asked about twenty minutes later. He kept his voice quiet as he stirred the sauce on the stove.

"Hmm?" Callie responded, cutting the loaf of premade garlic bread she had pulled from the freezer to go with their pasta.

"Do you think, since I did good on my test, Brandon can take us to the movies now?"

She paused in her cutting to look in his direction. He kept his focus on the pot he was working with, but she could see the rigid posture he maintained as he anticipated her answer.

"Sure buddy," she found herself saying anyway, "I'll call him after dinner and tell him his Saturday is dedicated to the Jacob siblings."

Jude's body sagged with relief and the smile he got made Callie's heart swell. "Cool."

Callie knew it was risky, and she knew it would be tricky to make up an excuse to be gone for the whole day. But she was pretty sure Tim would be working, anyway. And how could she let Jude down when he had done something that was truly so hard for him to do, and when he hardly ever got the privilege to be out of the house for normal kid stuff?

The answer was clear; she couldn't.

* * *

"I had an absolutely amazing time tonight."

Brandon's smile was wide as he tucked a piece of Callie's hair behind her ear. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and the way she was looking up at him sent jolt after jolt of happiness through him. She looked so carefree and happy. It was a rarity for her and knowing that he was responsible for her being so at ease in this moment made him so unbelievably proud of himself. "I'm glad I could take you guys out."

"I'm sorry it was two weeks overdue."

"Eh," Brandon brushed off, "don't worry about it. It happened and that's what matters."

"I wish it could happen more often."

"It will," Brandon nodded as he continued to play with her hair. "When we talk to my moms and my dad and get you out of that house."

"There's no promises that the next one I go to will be better, you know."

He tapped her nose with his finger as he responded, and she giggled. "When you have Officer Stef Foster in your corner, you'd be surprised what can happen."

"You're biased."

"Doesn't matter." Callie let out another chuckle that Brandon returned as he leant down to kiss her again.

"You should get going."

Brandon groaned playfully and Callie had to bite her lip to keep the smile from erupting on her face. She could sometimes forget how euphoric being happy felt. "Fine, but just know that I'm not doing it willingly."

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed another lingering kiss to his lips. "Thank you again for a great night, B."

"You're welcome."

He pecked her lips once more before she pulled away. She waved at him as she disappeared up the sidewalk. She walked backwards until she made it to the porch. Brandon couldn't help but keep smiling as he watched her go through the door and he himself turned to get in his car and drive away. Today had been the absolute perfect day.

If Brandon had waited just another few seconds before pulling away, he would have known that wasn't true. He would have seen the car that belonged to Callie and Jude's foster father pull in the driveway, and the older man was _not_ happy about strangers being on his property and kissing his foster daughter.

* * *

"Hey Mom." Brandon chirped as he walked into the kitchen when he got home. He went up behind the blonde that was at the sink washing dishes and kissed her cheek.

"Hey B." She sounded surprised, "what was that for?"

"Just because I wanted too."

"Good night?"

"Great night." He corrected as he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and walked toward the stairs, intent on going upstairs and working on a new piece, "Talya says hello." He threw in as he took a bite of his fruit.

"Talya? I thought you were out with Aiden?"

Brandon froze mid chew. He was still for a moment before continuing on and swallowing, turning back to face his mother. "I was. I was texting her, though."

His mom eyed him for a moment, and Brandon knew it was the cop in her that was considering his words and trying to see through him to figure out if he was lying or not. He breathed a sigh of relief when she shrugged and turned back to the dishes, letting him know to tell her she said hello back. That was almost too close. He took off up the stairs into the safety of his bedroom before she could change her mind about believing his quick cover up.

He sat at his piano bench, typing out a quick message on his phone before setting it aside with a bright smile on his face. He took advantage of the fact that the twins were out taking advantage of their Saturday night freedom and forwent his headphones and set to work on the keys.

* * *

**_Brandon Foster: _**_Tonight was perfect. Goodnight, pretty girl. _

Callie smiled at the message she had received a little over an hour ago that she had just seen, intending on replying later because she had to be back downstairs to clean up the kitchen where her and Jude had spent the last hour making cookies.

She stashed her phone in its usual place before pulling herself up off her bed and making her way downstairs. She had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs when she felt a tight grip on her arm where her bruises had just started to fade. _Seriously, what's up with always grabbing the same place?_ She let out a hiss and turned to Tim with a confused look on her face. What had she done now?

"What?"

"How long have you been screwing someone in my house?" Callie's eyebrows furrowed at the question.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to yank her arm free, but Tim's grip just tightened on her.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"That's a god damn lie!" He yelled. He pulled her closer to him. The beer in the bottle in his other hand sloshed around as he tried to point at her with the fingers holding the neck of it. "I saw you with him!"

Dread was starting to spread through Callie, but she couldn't let it show. She was pretty sure she knew exactly where this confrontation was going. She saw Jude peak around the corner and wished he would go back in the kitchen. She shouldn't lie. It would just hurt worse when the truth came out. But now she wasn't only thinking of protecting herself or Jude. She was thinking of protecting Brandon, the only person that had ever really done his best to protect her. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

She tilted her head back whenever Tim leaned in closer to her again. "You brought some boy to my house. I saw the two of you outside after whatever little tryst you had in here was over. I saw you kiss him. I never said you were allowed to be seeing anybody, and I know I sure as hell never said you could do it in _my_ house."

Callie started shaking her head, "He never came inside. That's not what happened."

"Liar!"

Callie didn't have time to even process what was happening before she was on the ground with a searing pain shooting through her temple from where the glass of the beer bottle Tim had been holding shattered.

* * *

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Reviews would be spectacular xx **


	7. Chapter Six

**The beginning of what you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters. **

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home**

**- Six - **

* * *

_"I'm sorry if this all seems a little rushed and desperate. It is."_

_Stranger Than Fiction ― Chuck Palahniuk _

* * *

Brandon was halfway through a song that was proving to be a little more than difficult when his phone started buzzing against the side table. He didn't know whether to be grateful or frustrated with the distraction, but he reached for the phone nonetheless. He was pleasantly surprised to see Callie's name up on the screen. When they had said goodbye earlier, and when she didn't initially respond to his text message, he didn't expect to hear from her again until tomorrow.

"Hey beautiful." The smile that had been on his face slowly slipped away when he didn't hear Callie's sweet voice, but Jude's scared one.

"Brandon?"

"Jude?"

"You-you said I could call. If-if there was so-something wrong."

"I did. Are you hurt? Where's Callie?"

"He won't stop." Jude let out a sob. The panic that had been creeping up on him hit Brandon like a ton of bricks.

"Jude what's going on?"

"He-he's so mad."

"Jude," Brandon tried again, trying to get the boys attention and to try to convey even the smallest sense of calm. "I need you to tell me what's going on." Brandon could feel himself start shaking as he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He was looking around his room like the answer to what to do would appear on his walls somewhere. "Where is Callie?"

"I'm scared," He heard Jude sniffling and suddenly his voice was that much more panicked. "I think he's coming upstairs."

"Jude!" Brandon shouted. He didn't want him to hang up before he got what was going on. He was quick with tying the laces of the shoes he just put on. "Wait-"

"I have to go." That was the last thing that the boy said before the call was disconnected. Brandon's heartbeat was out of control and he could feel his eyes misting up against his will as he threw open his door. His footsteps had been so loud as he pounded down the stair that both his moms were alert and looking at him by the time he made it into the room where they were both sitting.

"Brandon?" Stef asked, throwing her legs off of Lena's lap and standing up when she noticed how distraught her son looked. Lena straightened her posture, suddenly as alert as her partner.

"You know how you're always telling us to trust our instincts?"

"Yes?"

"And you know how you're always saying that, above everyone else, you need to trust your family?"

"Yes? Brandon what's wrong?" Stef wondered where her son was going with this, and his answer was incredibly concerning to both women in the room. Lena had stood up when he started talking and was standing beside her. They both sucked in a breath as his words truly hit them.

"Then I really need you to practice what you preach and get your badge, and your gun, and come with me."

"Brandon, what –"

"Mom, please." Brandon begged, damn near desperate, "Please just trust me. I'm not playing around. Please."

Stef stared at her son for a moment, and took a glance at her partner before she made up her mind. Brandon was right that they were always telling their kids to trust their instincts and their family. Family would be the ones that were always there and the ones you could depend on the most. She knew, and she knew that Lena knew, that Brandon wouldn't come to them in a state of distress and ask for something as extravagant as Stef wielding her gun and badge if he thought the situation didn't call for it. "I'll meet you in the car."

"I'll call dad. He can meet us there." He was already dialing as he jogged out of the house, "Mama," he turned back as he was in the doorway, "I-I need you to come too." Lena was gentle, and Brandon had no idea what he was going into, but all he could think about was that somebody needed to be there for Jude when his biological parents went into the house, because Brandon sure wouldn't be standing around doing nothing.

Stef didn't want Lena going into a potentially dangerous situation when she herself and her son were already going into it. But as she saw the caramel colored woman who had stolen her heart eleven years ago reach for her own phone and her purse, she knew there was little to do to stop her. Especially when Brandon requested her presence. He was her son just as much as he was Stef and Mike's. "Lena, love –"

"Don't even think about it, Stefanie Foster. Meet us in the car."

Stef was halfway up the stairs by the time the door closed behind them.

* * *

"What is going on?" Stef demanded, glancing into the rearview mirror. Her son was in serious distress in the backseat, and so far the only thing that had come out of his mouth was a plea for her to go faster.

"Mom, please –"

"Brandon, we need to know what we're walking into." Lena spoke. Her tone was significantly gentler as she turned in her seat to see his face. "You're panicked and you requested the presence of a gun and a badge. That's not something we can just ignore. Please, tell us what's going on."

"My girlfriend is in trouble!" Brandon finally snapped. He tossed his phone down as yet another call to Callie's phone went unanswered.

"What's wrong with Talya?" They weren't heading in the direction of the red heads home, so both women were confused.

"I'm not talking about Talya," Brandon groaned, "We broke up months ago."

"What?"

The confusion was even greater.

Brandon let out another groan.

This wasn't the time or the place he wanted to have this conversation.

"Her name is Callie," Brandon began, "we met nine months ago. I've just been using Talya as a cover up so that I could see Callie without anybody questioning it."

"Why would we question it?" Stef asked after a deep breath. She was doing her best to stay as calm as possible. Brandon was already freaking out enough for the whole family. She would get mad at him for lying to her later. She needed the full story first.

"Callie didn't want anybody to know."

"Why not?"

"She wanted her and her brother to be in a good place before I told you about her."

"What do you-"

"They're in the system and haven't been in a good home in a long time. And her little brother just called me scared and in tears because I'm pretty sure his sister is getting the living _hell _beat out of her by their foster dad. Now please, can we talk about this later and just get to Callie?"

Stef glanced at Lena in the passenger seat. The look of shock on her face matched exactly what she was feeling. Their eyes met. The single nod that Lena gave confirmed the thoughts Stef predicted she was thinking. _We need to do this. Trust him. _

She took a deep breath and pressed a little heavier on the gas.

* * *

**Well, what did you think?! What should happen when they get to the house? Will they even get there in time? **

**Drop your reaction/predictions/thoughts in a review!**

**xx**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for the longer than usual wait. I was planning on uploading on Monday, but then I got so swamped with my housing contract for next year and it just put me in a bad mood, and then I had a midterm on Tuesday and then one today as well, so I've been busying studying and what not, and THEN when I went to upload the chapter, I decided I wasn't satisfied with it and made some last minute edits. **

**I hope it's worth it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home**_  
_

**- Seven - **

_So I'm here breaking down your door, calling out your name, I want to take away the pain. You know I'm here like I was before, screaming out your name, waiting for the change._

"_The Rescue" – Tyler Ward_

* * *

They pulled up right about the same time that Mike did. Brandon didn't wait for anybody before he jumped out of the car, ignoring the shouts of protest from his mothers. He had spotted Jude the moment they pulled up and had to get to him.

"Jude!" He called. The boy met him halfway, clinging to him tightly. Tears were streaming down his face and he was having trouble containing his sobs. "Jude where's Callie?" Brandon asked pulling back and getting a good look at him. There was no visible damage, but that didn't mean there was something that couldn't be seen. He vaguely registered car doors slamming behind him.

"She's inside. She…she told me to come out here."

"I want you to stay out here with Lena, okay? You remember who she is from the pictures I showed you?" Jude nodded, and Brandon gently pushed him back toward the cars before going toward the front door.

"Brandon Foster!" Stef yelled, catching up with her son and grabbing onto his arm. Mike met them on the porch, still in uniform from the extra shift he was working that had just ended. "You are not going in there!"

"Callie is in there!" He protested. Stef went to open her mouth when a crash was heard from inside. It had distracted her and Brandon used the opportunity to wretch his arm away from her and throw the door open. His parents were less than a step behind him and Stef let herself gasp at the sight before her cop mode kicked in. She had her gun drawn and was yelling a freeze command, Mike doing the same beside her. The owner of the house dropped the belt he was holding and raised his hands. The metal of the buckle clanked as it hit the ground. "

"Get down on your knees!" He complied with his hands behind his head. She nodded toward Mike who was quick to step forward and slap handcuffs on his wrists.

Brandon darted forward and dropped to his knees beside the girl curled up on the floor. Her arms were shielding her face and she was visibly shaking.

"Callie," he breathed. She flinched when his fingertips met her skin, littered with lash marks and bruises. "Hey," he whispered, "it's okay. It's just me. It's Brandon." He gently grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her arms down. He noticed the blood on her temple right away, but his eyes focused on her scared brown orbs. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured her with a shake of his head.

"Brandon?" She whispered in a hoarse voice, her eyes still adjusting and her mind still completed clouded.

He nodded, moving one hand to support her head and the other brushing all the hair that had gathered in her face out of the way. He vaguely registered out of the corner of his eye his dad forcing Tim up off the ground and into another room, away from the rest of them. "It's me. I'm right here baby."

She gripped his arm that was supporting her, letting her eyes close as she sunk into him; _Brandon's here._ "It hurts." She muttered pathetically, trying to dispel the ringing in her ears.

"Shh," Brandon soothed, stroking her hair back again, "Tell me what hurts?"

"Everything," Callie gasped, trying to relax her body. She only had a mere moment of peace before they darted back open. "Jude," she muttered, groaning as she tried her best to sit up.

"He's outside with Lena. He's okay."

"I need to get to Jude."

"You need to stay here and calm down. He's fine," Brandon soothed, running his fingers through her hair as he adjusted her so her upper body lay in his lap. He could sense the hysteria growing in her and had to reassure her before she went into a panic attack – it would only make her pain worse.

"He's okay?" She wondered. Her mind was still foggy; a mixture of shock and strain, Brandon guessed.

"He's okay." Her boyfriend confirmed with a nod. He was pleased when Callie released a deep, ragged breath and let her body relax against his once more.

"How did you know?"

"He called me." She just gave a single nod and closed her eyes again. Pain was radiating through her body and her mind was still an array of storm clouds.

"Oh, Callie." He leant down and pressed a kiss against her forehead, sighing into her skin. He was feeling a lot of things right now. Unbelievable anger toward Tim, guilt toward himself for not doing something about this sooner and letting it get to this point, pain at seeing her in so much of it, but most of all he was feeling relief that she was in his arms. When he opened his eyes after a moment, he saw his mom approaching them. Callie registered how he stiffened just the tiniest bit and lifted her head enough to see the approaching blonde.

"What a great way to meet your mother."

Brandon didn't even bother letting out the single, humorless laugh he normally would have at that comment. He just sighed and pressed another kiss to her forehead before turning his gaze toward his mother. "Mom, this is Callie."

Stef nodded, taking a deep breath while doing so. She knelt down on the floor near the couple. "I think you need to get to a hospital, honey."

"Is Tim loose?"

"He's detained in the kitchen until backup gets here."

"Then I'm fine. I don't need a hospital."

"Callie," Brandon started,

"I need to see Jude." She interjected, "I have to make sure he's okay."

It was a losing battle, Brandon realized. He let out a sigh and shook his head at his mother. Stef tried another route. "Well when we called in for backup, and when it was reported that it was abuse, an ambulance was dispatched as well. Will you at least let the paramedics look at you?"

The teenage girl looked to Brandon. It was almost as if she was searching for what she should do in the features of his face.

"Please, Callie." Brandon begged her softly. "For me."

"I don't want to," she muttered pathetically. Brandon wondered if she was having flashbacks from the last time she was in this much pain.

"I'll stay with you," He promised her, nodding when she looked at him questioningly. "I'll always stay with you."

Callie eyed him warily for a minute and then nodded, letting her head drop back into Brandon's lap as all the energy seemed to drain from her body. "I don't want Jude to see the ambulance pull up and panic. Please tell him I'm okay." Brandon nodded but didn't make a move to get up. Instead he looked to his mother. Stef was just the tiniest bit shocked at what she saw in his eyes. The green orbs held so much. There was desperation, and relief, mixed with the opposing fear. But she also saw love. It wasn't love for her, but rather for the girl he was gently cradling in his arms. She had saw the way that Brandon ran to her when they entered the house, and she had saw the way they interacted when she had walked into the room from the kitchen. She was quick to realize this was way more than just a crush. She was dealing with something much bigger than that. She felt the strangest urge to help, and not just for her son. She only had a glimpse of Jude, but seeing Callie now, all Stef wanted to do was protect the bruised and beaten girl and her scared brother. If reassuring him that everything would be okay was the start of doing that, then that's damn sure what she would do.

She walked out of the house taking a few deep breaths and tried to go through everything that had transpired so quickly in the past hour. She saw Lena bending down to Jude's height, talking to him and running her hand up and down his arm in comfort. Both of their heads snapped to Stef as she approached. She plastered a smile on her face and held out her hand. "Hi Jude. My name is Stef."

"Brandon's Mom," he answered back, nodding and swallowing deeply, "the police officer."

"That's right."

"Where's Callie?" The tears welled up in his eyes and Stef and Lena both heard his voice catch from the lump that was surely forming in his throat.

"Callie is inside with Brandon. She's going to be okay, but the paramedics are going to come with the police officers that are going to take your foster father away." She saw the panic enter the young boys eyes and immediately moved to remove it. "Don't worry. She's going to be okay."

He nodded slowly, seeming to accept the answer. "I guess you need to call Bill."

"Who's Bill?" Lena questioned.

"He's our social worker." Jude looked down, his toes moving around the pebbles at his feet. Lena felt her heart break for him. She continued running her hand back and forth against Jude's shoulder blades. He had initially shied away from her touch, but he relaxed and now he was finding it comforting in a way that he wasn't really used too.

"We'll worry about that in a little while, okay?"

Jude nodded, but let out a sigh at what he knew was inevitable. He looked up when he heard sirens approaching, and then saw the flashing lights as they made their way down the street. Stef smiled at him and patted his arm in reassurance as she walked away to greet the personnel that had just arrived. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Eeeeeep I hope you guys liked it!**

**Reviews would be lovely xx**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it! I'm on Spring Break this week so updates will definitely be more frequent - I have the rest of the story pretty much finished! **

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home **

**- Eight - **

* * *

_Honesty is what you need. It sets you free like someone to save you. Let it go, but hurry now – there's undertow and I don't want to lose you now. _

_"Someone to Save You" – One Republic _

* * *

"You going to explain what's going on?" Stef looked up from the chart she was filling out at one of the police cruisers at Mike's approaching figure. "Who the hell is that girl?" He questioned when he made it to stand in front of her.

Stef let out a sigh, "Apparently that's Brandon's girlfriend, Callie."

"Brandon's girlfriend?" Mike was confused, "What happened to Talya?"

"I guess they broke up months ago, but he's been lying so he can spend time with Callie without anybody stopping him and without her getting in trouble."

"Why would he lie?"  
Stef gestured to the house, "She didn't want him to tell anybody. She was scared, I guess."

"We could have gotten her out of there." Mike didn't really care about the details right now. He was more worried about his son than anything. If his son was worried about the girl inside, then he supposed he would have to be worried about her too.

"I'm going to get the full story later."

"I'm going to be there when he tells it." Stef nodded. She didn't really expect anything else. "I'm not sure how I feel about him running into situations like that for her, though."

Stef let out another sigh. She could feel the pressure headache forming. "I don't know, Mike. We'll talk to him later." Her ex-husband let out a matching sigh. "How is she?"

"She was still getting checked out by the paramedics when I headed over here."

Stef asked, "Any serious damage?"

"I didn't ask. Brandon wouldn't even consider leaving her side when I asked to talk to him."

Stef nodded, finishing the last of the sheet she was filling out and signing her signature at the bottom. She handed it off to one of the uniformed officers passing by them with a tight smile. She looked back toward the car she arrived in. Lena was still over there with Jude. The two were talking quietly. She knew she was trying to keep him engaged to keep his mind off of the events of the night. She saw how his gaze occasionally flittered over to the ambulance that his sister was in the back of. She also knew she had to get statements from both Jacob siblings. That wasn't something she was looking forward too, but she knew it had to be done.

Seeing the look that crossed her face, Mike smiled sadly. While she hated to admit it, he still had the tendency to be able to read her like an open book. "Do you want me to ask the rooks to do it?"

"No," The blonde said with a shake of her head, "I think it would be better if we took part in it. At least with Jude," She nodded toward her domestic partner and the twelve year old that was sitting on the edge of the open trunk, the hatch having been opened when the two tired of standing. "He's comfortable with Brandon and he knows, at least from stories, who we are. I think that recognition might help."

"I'll take Rodriquez and talk to him, and you take Miller and get her?"

Stef nodded, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck to relieve some of the building tension. "Let's go."

* * *

"Well you didn't break anything," the young paramedic assured Callie after carefully inspecting her for a lengthy period of time. He smiled at her sadly, and she hated the pity that she knew was being sent her way. "Your ribs are bruised, so keep them wrapped. And you'll be feeling that bump on your head for a while. I gave you butterfly stitches for the cut on your temple; it wasn't too deep." Callie didn't say anything, letting him continue. "I really think you need to consider going to the hos-"

"No."

"Ms. Jacobs-"

"I said no."

"Why do you think she needs to go to the hospital?" Brandon inquired, rubbing his thumb over the top of Callie's hand as he held it.

"I think she might have a minor concussion and should consider a CAT scan."

"I'm not going to a hospital. It's my choice and I'm saying no." Callie was firm, and an onlooker could see the steel look in her eye. She wasn't backing down from this.

The paramedic sighed. He was clearly frustrated with her, but he just shook his head and continued on. He knew he couldn't force her to do anything. "The bruising on your arms should fade after a few days. Warm baths and/or showers will help with the soreness. You got lucky in the injury department I guess."

Stef had been waiting off to the side with Miller, one of the responding officers, and when she saw the look that crossed her sons face and the way his features hardened at the latter half of that statement, she cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Is that it?"

"I really think it would be in her best interest to see a doctor, if not for anything else then to get something to help her with the pain."

"I don't need any pain pills." Callie protested, but everyone could clearly see the discomfort that she was in.

"Ms. Jacobs, you don't have to pretend - "

"I still have some from the last time I was in the hospital, okay?" She finally snapped, and it grew quiet around her. She scoffed and shook her head. Stef hardly knew anything besides her name, but even she could see that she was retreating into herself.

"Are you done?" Brandon asked. His tone was slightly snippy, but his mother really couldn't find it in herself to scold him.

The tall and slightly lanky paramedic gave them another tight smile before nodding. He handed Callie a plastic bag. "It has extra butterfly stitches, gauze, and a few more wraps for your ribs. It should last for the healing process."

"Thanks," she muttered, taking it from him and moving to stand up from the stretcher she had been sitting on in the back of the rather oppressive ambulance. She was starting to feel suffocated from being in the space for so long, even though it had really only been a half an hour or so.

Stef took that as her cue to step in. "Actually, can you give us a minute?"

The paramedic looked at her, then at the badge on her hip, and shrugged. "Take your time." He gave Callie another smile, which wasn't returned, before jumping out of the truck and giving them space.

"I just need to ask you a few questions."

Callie let out a sigh and Brandon looked to her before turning to his mom. She could see the pleading on his face and knew what he was going to say before he had the chance to open his mouth. "I would put it off if I could, but I think it would be better for Callie to get it off of her chest now and not have to sleep on it and relive it all again tomorrow."

"Are you up to it?"

"I guess I have to be."

Brandon offered her his hand, and she gave him a small smile as she took it. She squeezed it before her eyebrows furrowed and she turned back to Stef. "Where's Jude?"

"He's talking to Brandon's dad and another officer, just so we can get his account for what happened."

She immediately turned back to the brunette boy beside her. "Go sit with him. Please?"

"Callie – I want to be there for you." Brandon knew what she was doing. She was trying to protect him from hearing the full extent of what had happened tonight. She looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"And I appreciate that. But please, B. He doesn't know them…he knows you. He's comfortable with you. If I can't be out there with him then I want you to be. Please."

Letting out a deep sigh, half caused by frustration and half caused by defeat, the teenager stood up. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen from the pony tail he had put it in for her. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek before turning to jump out of the ambulance. He met eyes with his mother, who nodded and tried to send him a smile holding some level of reassurance. His eyes held a message that she got clearly. _Take care of her. _

Stef climbed into the ambulance, taking the seat that her son had previously been occupied. Miller climbed in after her, taking the seat on the bench beside her. He couldn't help but wonder, "Did you really want him to be with your brother, or did you not want him to hear this?"

Stef shot him a look that he responded to with a shrug.

"Both," Callie answered honestly, gritting her teeth and wincing slightly as a pain went through her abdomen. She took a deep breath and was relieved when it eased up just the slightest bit.

"Alright Callie," Stef started, "start from the beginning. What happened tonight?"

As a way of mentally preparing herself the slightly worse for wear teenage girl took another deep breath. She hoped that, for once, being completely honest would play in her favor instead of against it.

* * *

**So what did you think?!**

**Reviews would be lovely xx**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I hope I'm not disappointing or confusing anybody. Feel free to ask any questions you may have and I promise I'll answer them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters.**

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home **

**- Nine- **

_And the only solution was to stand and fight. My body was bruised and I was set alight. But you came over me like some holy rite, and although I was burning, you're my only light – only if for a night._

_"Only If For A Night" – Florence & The Machine _

* * *

"You have to double tap to jump," Brandon explained offhandedly when he saw the struggle that was taking place. Jude furrowed his eyebrows but did as he said as he tried to figure out the game he was playing on Brandon's phone. He had finished up with his statement about five minutes ago, but they were both still waiting on Callie. What was taking so long?

"I just beat your high score," Jude informed him a few minutes later, effectively snapping Brandon out of his thoughts.

"What?" He leant over to check the screen. "Seriously? How did you do that?"

Jude shrugged, "I don't know."

"Guess he has better game than you B." His dad joked as he joined the threesome at the car. Brandon let a small smile grace his face for a few seconds, murmuring his agreement that he must. It was quiet, the only sound coming from the game on the smart device, when a car pulled up around the same time that Stef and Officer Miller were helping Callie out of the back of the ambulance. Jude forced the phone into Brandon's hands, distracting him from looking at his girlfriend. He gave Jude a quizzical look, but he wouldn't meet his gaze.

Lena looked at Brandon, who merely shrugged. He was just as confused as to why Jude suddenly shut himself off from them. She would warrant a guess it had to do with the man approaching them. She furrowed her eyebrows before recognition came over her.

"Bill?" She wondered.

"Lena," he said, the surprise evident in his voice. He shook the hand that she extended to him when she stood to greet him. "What are you doing here?"

The African American mixed woman looked around, letting out a small, humorless laugh, "It's a long story, actually. You're Jude and Callie's case worker?"

"I am," the slightly overweight man nodded, "how do you know them?"

"Um-" She looked back at Brandon, who sighed and shook his head.

"She's my girlfriend,"

"Oh," Bill scratched the back of his head, "well okay then."

"How do you know him?" Brandon wondered out loud just as Callie and his mother got to them. Callie hardly spared Bill a glance before she sat down where Lena had previously occupied, proceeding to wrap her arms around her brother. Jude wound his arms around her waist, leaning into her warm and comforting embrace that he was always able to find solace in. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by anybody. Brandon reached over him and put his hand on Callie's thigh, a reassurance that he was there for her and also a reassurance for himself that she was okay.

"He's the one that we worked with when we adopted the twins," Stef explained. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side as she regarded the man in front of her. "You're their case worker?"

"Yes," Bill confirmed with her just as he did her partner. He glanced at the two kids in question, "I've certainly had my hands full with these two."

Not lifting her head from where it was resting atop of Jude's, but rather just turning her glance to him, Callie managed a glare. Bill sighed. "What happened tonight, Callie?"

"I got the hell beat of me," she snapped, "what do you think happened?"

Everyone, save for Jude and Brandon, were surprised at her outburst.

The CPS worker let out another sigh before scolding her almost tiredly. "Callie."

"Well that's what happened." Callie rolled her eyes, continuing to hold onto her brother. She let one hand drop to rest atop of Brandon's that was still on her leg. He turned it so his palm was facing upward and let her link their fingers together. Everyone could see that she was tired, and that she was irritated and most likely in a lot of pain. There probably weren't a whole lot of people that wouldn't be after the night she's had.

She handed over the police report she had filled out. Bill pulled his glasses out of his shirt pocket and perched them on his face. He spent a few minutes going over the paper before letting out another sigh. He handed the paper back and replaced his reading glasses where he had gotten them. "Oh, Callie."

His voice was condescending and almost frustrated. Lena shook her head, almost finding herself appalled at the tone he was using. "It wasn't her fault."

"I know that," he assured her. Stef peaked a glance at the girl and saw how her jaw was set and her eyes stuck in a glare as she stared at the ground. She looked down and could see the grip she had on her son's hand.

Bill, deciding to move on, continued, "Jude's going to be taken to the orphanage downtown, and Callie will be moved to an all girl's group home until we can figure out –"

"You can't separate us!" Jude spoke up for the first time as panic started rising up in him. "That's not fair!"  
"Buddy, you know if I could do something else then I would, but there's nowhere for the both of you to go tonight."

"No!" He yelled, gripping his sister tighter. She fought through the urge to gasp in pain. "You know what happened last time!" Callie bit her lip, willing the tears to stay away as she tried to shush him.

Brandon looked at his parents, all three of them, desperately. Couldn't they do something? Anything. Lena met Stef's glance, and the police officer could see her own desperation showing through. She wanted to help them. Stef looked down at the kids again. Her resolve was breaking just like her heart was starting too. She couldn't stand around and watch the siblings be taken away from each other. Especially not after the night they've had. Something told her that Brandon would never forgive her if that happened, either. She let her eyes close and took in a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth.

"They can stay with us." She heard herself saying. Every set of eyes snapped toward her. She nodded at the looks she received. "They've had a long night, Bill. Do you really think it would be good for their emotional state to pull them away from each other after what they've gone through? We're cleared as foster parents and you know our records. Just let us take them home with us and have tomorrow to rest, and you can come on Monday and we'll figure out where to go from there."

Bill eyed her for another moment before turning his eyes to the siblings that had been assigned to him for the last six or so years. Jude was still clinging to his sister, and Callie was still glaring at him. He even spared a glance at the boy who was apparently involved with her. He could see the determination and the care in his eyes. He looked back at the oldest Jacob sibling. "Does that sound fine to you?" He questioned. The hard look in Callie's eyes never wavered as she spat out a response.

"What do you think?"

Bill couldn't help but roll his eyes and he held up his hands in defeat. "Alright," He conceded, "Be good, and I'll see you Monday." He turned and asked for Stef and Lena to talk with him privately. He stopped when he got to his car and turned to address the two ladies. "You know I shouldn't do this."

"Why not? You know we're capable."

"I do," he nodded, "Don't get me wrong. I do know that. But if Callie and your son are dating…" he trailed off. Stef couldn't help but huff.

"Seriously, Bill? After what they've gone through that's at the top of your list of worries?"

"It's very much frowned upon for you to foster her if she's in a relationship with him." Bill explained, "But tonight I don't really have another option that wouldn't send the two of them into a conniption. So I'm going to go against my better judgment here and ignore the fact. Are you sure you want to put yourselves in that situation?"

"We wouldn't have invited them into our home if we weren't."

It was close to midnight, and Bill was tired. He rubbed at his temples and reached into the front seat of his Toyota. He pulled out two sheets of paper from a folder he kept. Jude and Callie's full names were written across the tops, respectively. He handed them over, as well as a pen. "It's a form that states that you're taking temporary custody of them. I'll file it when I get home, and then I'll be over Monday morning and we'll talk about our options here." Lena handed the papers back to them after she finished signing. He placed them back in the folder he had got them out of and set it on the passenger seat. "I really shouldn't be doing this," He stressed to the two of them again.

"So why are you?" Stef wondered, genuinely curious. Lena looked to him for an explanation too.

"Because," he let out a long sigh, "those two have been tossed around this system like ragdolls. They've gone through more than most full-grown adults have. They don't deserve the cards they've been dealt. They need a break."

Lena looked back toward her vehicle. Callie was standing against it tucked into Brandon's chest. He had both arms wrapped around her. His hold was tight enough to reassure her of his presence but lose enough to not irritate her wounds. He was comforting her – probably an area that Callie didn't have a lot of experience in.

She looked back at the house the two had been trapped in and saw Jude coming out with Mike. Between the two of them, they were only holding two duffle bags each, and a backpack was slung over Mike's shoulder. These two kids hardly had anything to call their own.

Meeting eyes with the woman she had been with for more than ten years, the curly haired woman gave a soft smile as she wrapped an arm around her. "So for right now," she stated, looking Bill directly in the eye, "we'll be the ones to give it to them."

* * *

**So what do you think is going to happen? Will they stay with the Fosters for good? Will something else come up? Let me know!**

**Reviews would be lovely xx**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: An extra long chapter. This was originally supposed to be two chapters, but I felt they were too short split up, so I combined them. Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters.**

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home **

**- Ten - **

_"I just want you to know that you're very special… and the only reason I'm telling you is that I don't know if anyone else ever has."_

_The Perks of Being a Wallflower – Stephen Chbosky_

* * *

"They can sleep in my room tonight," Brandon stated when they had made it back to the Foster residence and Stef had began taking out sheets for the couch and the air mattress. At the look that crossed her face, Brandon clarified and explained that there was no reason for her to have to blow the air mattress up when the two of them could just take his bed and Brandon could sleep on the couch downstairs. "Plus," he added in a softer tone, "if Callie takes the couch I don't really doubt that Jude will just end up on there with her by morning. They're going to want to be close to each other."

Regarding her son with a close eye for a moment, Stef then turned to Lena for her opinion. She shrugged. Stef nodded, setting the extra sheet set and blankets on the couch. "Okay," she agreed, "I guess that's fine."

"Thank you." Pausing, Brandon took a deep breath. "Moms…_thank you_." He stressed. Both women looked at him as he tried to find the right words. "You have no idea how grateful I am that you're letting them stay here…even if it is temporary. You didn't have to do that; you really didn't even have to listen to me earlier when I asked you to trust me. But you did, and just…thank you."

Lena was the first of the two to step forward and wrap her arms around the teenager. She rubbed his back as they embraced before pulling away and cupping his face in her hands. "You, Brandon Foster, are an extraordinary person. You were very brave to just barge into that house tonight when you knew something was wrong."

"I love Callie," he revealed to them, "and Jude too. I know I should have told you guys about them a long time ago, but-"

Stef cut him off before he could get lost in his rambling. "You should have, B," she agreed, "but let's not worry about that tonight, alright? Tomorrow morning we'll all sit down and have a long, _long_ discussion on what exactly has been going on in the last few months. You shouldn't have lied to us, but I guess right now the most important detail in all of this is that those two kids upstairs are safe."

"I love Callie." He felt the need to reinforce. "I don't know what I would have done…"

"Okay, B," His mother murmured, rubbing her hand up and down his arm as she nodded, "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Brandon nodded and let a deep breath release through his mouth. He was opening his mouth to speak again when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see one of the two people he had just been talking about in the doorway of the room. "Hey," he breathed with a smile. "Feel better?"

Both siblings had been directed up the stairs upon the arrival of the house, Jude to the shower shared amongst the siblings since it was the only one with any male options and Callie to the one in the master bedroom of the house.

Jude nodded with a bright grin, "Yes, thank you."

"Do you need anything, sweetheart?" Lena questioned, giving him a kind smile that Jude couldn't help but feel comforted by. When he timidly asked if he could have a glass of water, Lena ushered him into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go check on Callie." Brandon stated. He saw the hesitancy on his moms face and sighed. He would have to get used to that for as long as Callie was here. "Actually, I think I'll go join Jude for that glass of water. Can you go check on her?"

* * *

Callie looked over from where she had been staring at herself in the mirror for the better half of the last five minutes to the door. "Come in," she called softly after the short knocks stopped. She tried her best not to feel scared or intimidated when Brandon's biological mother walked in. She took a deep breath and murmured a quiet hello.

"How are you doing?" The woman asked, leant against the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her.

"I'm fine." Callie responded, just as quiet as before. She turned back to the mirror and grimaced before turning away and averting her gaze to the floor. Stef couldn't help the sadness that entered her body as she looked at the teenager in front of her. How could another human being put her through so much pain? Even after years of being a police officer that was something she would never understand.

"Want to try again?"

Callie was surprised at her words and looked up with wide eyes. She was met with an understanding smile. She took in a ragged breath and tried to lift her shoulder in a shrug. She winced as pain shot radiated through her body. "I will be okay." She edited her earlier words. "I'll feel better in a few days." She corrected even further.

Deciding not to push, Stef nodded. "Alright."

It was quiet for a few minutes, both women regarding the other closely and trying to figure out what to say. What was one to say in a situation like this, after all? To Callie, this was her boyfriend's mother who had no idea of her existence prior to a few hours ago, and who may or may not have been responsible for saving her life tonight. For Stef, it was basically the same – her son had kept this girl his number one secret for months.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Callie finally broke the silence. She traced circles on the counter with her finger.

"It's no problem." Stef assured her.

Taking in another ragged breath, Callie spoke so low Stef had to ask her to repeat what she said. She was mildly taken aback when it was an apology that left Callie's lips.

"For what, Callie?"

"Dragging Brandon into my messy life and causing you and your partner so much drama tonight. That was never my intention."

Stef felt her heart break a little more. She stepped toward her and immediately stopped when Callie flinched and took a half a step back. She had to remind herself not to take it personally and that it was a normal reaction from an abuse victim. She took a deep breath as she checked herself. "Callie," She called softly. She was shocked when the girl looked up and had tears in her eyes. "You aren't disposable." At her confused look, Stef continued on, "We don't know the whole story – though we do intend to find out – but my son made it very clear tonight what you and your brother are to him. That means something to us. We weren't just going to let you get hauled off somewhere. We take care of our own in this house – that extends to people that may not be directly part of this family, but that are cared deeply about by family members. We may not have known about you before tonight, and I think we're all a bit confused. Like I said, we intend to get the full story. But just know that we're going to help you, okay?"

Callie felt the tears slide down her cheek before she could stop it. She bit her lip and tried to take a deep breath, but it was difficult. "Thank you," she managed to choke out after a moment.

Stef sent her the most comforting smile she could and held out her hand. "Let's get you settled so you can get some sleep."

Callie nodded, and after only a moment of hesitation, let Stef assist her out of the room. This is the woman that raised Brandon, she reminded herself as they made their way into the hallway; _trust her_.

* * *

"Brandon."

"Hey you." Brandon's voice was groggy at best. He squinted in the darkness to make out Callie's figure. She was resting on her knees beside the couch and had just shaken him awake. It had only been about twenty minutes since he lay down, but he had been knocked out cold. He did his best to clear his throat as he picked himself up to rest on his elbows. "What's wrong?"

She just shook her head. Brandon stretched to turn on the light on the end table so he could see her properly. He took one look at her face before he held the blanket up and moved so his back was flush against the back of the couch so there was enough space for her.

"C'mere."

Callie winced as she moved her body. She didn't go into a full standing position, instead just picking herself up enough to crawl onto the couch beside him. She let out a sigh of relief when she was tucked against him, his arm around her securely. She threw one of her own across him and rested her head in the perfect spot to hear his heart beating under her ear.

"My bed not comfortable enough for you?" He joked lightly.

Callie smiled and peaked a glance up at him. "It's more than comfortable," she assured him, "and I know I should be exhausted, but I just…couldn't sleep."

"It's been a crazy night."

Callie just nodded against him and became consumed in her thoughts. Crazy didn't even really begin to cover how her night had gone. She had been truly scared tonight, and that wasn't something she let happen on a normal occasion. She always had to put up a tough exterior. It was how she made it through all the foster homes she has been in. Hell, it was how she made it through each and every day. But tonight was so different. Jude fell asleep in no time, but Callie didn't get the same pleasure. She felt drained, both physically and emotionally, yet her mind wouldn't shut off enough for her to sleep. It scared her that the only thing she could think of to possible sooth her was Brandon's embrace. She was still adjusting, even after months of being with him, to having someone to turn too and depend on.

"I'm so glad you came," she finally spoke in a broken whisper. It was alarming how hoarse her voice was. It was even more so not just because of the brief time that Tim's hands had been wrapped around her throat, but because of the flood of tears she had been desperately trying to keep at bay all night.

"I was so scared, Callie." Brandon admitted quietly, his fingers playing with her hair as he rested his forehead against the top of her head. "When Jude called me…"

"I know," she croaked as the first tear trailed down her cheek.

"When I saw you in there, when I saw him standing over you with that belt…I wish I would have gotten there sooner."

"Don't," Callie pleaded, shaking her head against him as her throat tightened up, "Please. Don't do that. You came, Brandon. Somehow you convinced your parents to come. You-you saved me tonight."

"I would do anything for you, Callie." Brandon spoke quietly. Moving his hand, he cupped Callie's chin and lifted her face to look at his. "Don't you get that? I would do anything for you. I love you."

The words were exactly what were needed for the first of the sobs to escape her body. She pulled Brandon's face to hers and placed a desperate kiss on his lips. He could taste her tears, but he let them fall because he knew that's what she needed. He put both arms around her as she sobbed against him after ending the kiss. He placed his lips against her hair and sighed into the brunette tresses. "I was scared," Callie sobbed.

"I know," he spoke to her, "But you and Jude are safe here."

"Please promise me something,"

"Anything."

"If they try and take me away,"

"Callie-" Brandon didn't want her to go in this direction. It wasn't a good one to go in, but he knew she wouldn't listen. She had to get what she felt she needed to say off of her chest.

"If they make me go to a group home, or if we get split up, please make sure you know where he goes. He needs someone to watch after him. He can't be alone Brandon. He won't make it."

Brandon sighed and kissed her hair again. He hated how broken she sounded; how weak and defeated her voice was. This wasn't his Callie. "I promise," he told her, because he knew that was the only thing she really wanted, maybe even _needed_, to hear right now. Above all else, she needed to make sure someone would be there for Jude. "He'll always have me," he continued, "you both will."

"It hurts," Callie gasped out through her tears a few moments later. Everything hurt; her body, her mind, but especially her heart. She felt so broken, and so lost. Brandon wondered how long she had needed to break down like this.

"I got you, Callie." He promised her, before repeating it in a softer whisper as he continued running his hands through her hair and up and down her spine as she cried against him, "I got you. I'm right here. I'm right here." She tightened her fist around his t-shirt as she continued to cry. Brandon just kept his hold on her, whispering words of love and letting her cry against him.

It was heart breaking to watch, and that's exactly what Stef had been doing from around the corner.

Callie wasn't the only one that couldn't fall asleep right away, and the female law enforcement officer had headed down the stairs to get a glass of milk and some Tylenol when she saw the light on in the den. Figuring Brandon had just forgotten to shut it off before he fell asleep, she had moved with the intentions of doing so herself. She had caught almost the whole exchange between the two teenagers.

She took in a shaky breath after she had backed away and quietly crept back up the stairs. She leant her body against the wall for a moment to collect herself before heading back into her bedroom. Callie had seemed so unbelievably broken, and was letting the fear show that Stef would have had no idea she was harboring from her interactions with her earlier. Not to that extent, at least.

And her son, her beautiful, kind son, was the person she had turned to for comfort. The bond between the two was undeniable. How would she be able to let her be pulled away from him? Or be pulled away from her brother, sweet and innocent little Jude? It was clear how close the two were. They were each other's lifelines. They wouldn't be able to survive without the other one there.

The realization of the answer wasn't all that surprising, but the determination to uphold it after only knowing the siblings for a few hours was startling; she couldn't. She _wouldn't _let them be torn apart.

* * *

**A sweet little Brallie moment. Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought and what you're wanting to see in a review! xx**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Y'all really keep me going. Hope you enjoy this one! It's the longest chapter yet!**

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home**

**- Eleven - **

_There are far too many silent sufferers. Not because they don't yearn to reach out, but because they've tried and found no one who cares._

_"Smile Anyway" – Richelle E. Goodrich_

* * *

"You're going to fall."

"I'm not going to fall."

"You're going to fall and you're going to take me down with you."

"You have no faith in me."

"Not walking down the stairs backwards I don't." Stef and Lena both looked up with furrowed eyebrows and questionable looks on their faces as the voices of Callie and Brandon floated down the stairs and into the kitchen where the two sat with coffee and tea, respectively. It was still early for Sunday standards in the Foster household (just a little bit after nine) and both women were surprised the teens were even awake after the long night before, let alone up and moving; and apparently backwards.

"You needed help down the stairs."

"That's what the banister is for."

"Oh, so you trust the banister but you don't trust me?"

Brandon's voice was playful in a way that the two mothers had never really heard before. Lena turned to Stef with an arched brow. The blonde of the two just shrugged in response, equally as miffed as they heard Callie giggle in response.

"Oh, I trust you. Just not when you're already a bit uncoordinated and you're going down a flight of stairs back-Brandon!" They had made it to the last step when Brandon lost his footing and stumbled. He grabbed onto the banister with one hand to steady himself while the other hauled Callie against him so she wouldn't fall. Stef and Lena could see the two clearly, now.

"You okay?" He asked, a sheepish look overtaking his features.

Callie rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "Can I say I told you so?"

Brandon shrugged, still blushing. "Go ahead."

"I told you so."

He cleared his throat and rolled his eyes as a way of attempting to get rid of his embarrassment. "I got you down the stairs, didn't I? You should have just let me carry you like I originally suggested"

"Because that would have worked out. It probably would have been easier if you supported me on one side and I held onto the banister with the other hand instead of just holding onto you as you go down backwards while holding onto me."

"Where's the adventure in that tactic?"

"Where's the _logic_ in yours?"

The taller of the two responded with another roll of his eyes and pecked her lips once before continuing to lead her into the room. "Morning," he greeted when he saw the occupants already in the kitchen. "Where do you want to sit?" he asked as he attention diverted right back to Callie.

"Anywhere is good," She responded back with a tight smile, suddenly nervous and tense in the presence of the two women.

"So counter is fine?" Brandon joked, effectively pulling Callie out of her state of being uncomfortable for long enough to roll her eyes at him.

"I think a seat would be more logical. Then again you aren't going for that today so far, are you?" She responded back, her normal wit in place. Brandon just grinned and eased her gently into a seat across the table from where his mothers sat.

"How are you feeling today, Callie?" Stef asked as she took a drink from her coffee cup, looking at the girl before glancing back down at the paper she was reading.

"I'm sore," The teenager admitted quietly, "really sore."

"It was probably the adrenaline from the night before that kept it from sinking in." Stef supplied, and Callie nodded.

"Probably."

"Are you hungry?" Lena asked, already preparing to stand up to fix her something.

"I'm okay," Callie rushed out, not wanting her to go to the trouble to do something for her. "I'm not really a breakfast person." Seeing the dejected look cross the woman's face, she was quick to try and rectify it. "I wouldn't mind a piece of fruit, though. May I?" She motioned toward the bowl of fruit in the center of the table, and Lena nodded.

"Please, help yourself."

Brandon set the glass of orange juice he had poured for himself on the table at the placement beside her as Callie grabbed an apple. "What do you want to drink?"

"Coffee?" She asked, and nobody could deny the hope in her voice. Brandon hesitated for a second, glancing at his parents. Coffee for anyone under the age of eighteen was generally a no go in this house. He saw the surprised looks on their faces at the request, but it only lasted a moment before Stef cleared her throat and shrugged. She stood up from her stool and crossed the short distance to the coffee maker on the counter.

"Would you like cream?"

"Black is fine." Callie blushed, noticing the interaction between family members but choosing not to comment on it. She was desperate for a caffeine fix and she was selfish enough to not risk losing it. Brandon smiled as he took a seat next to his girlfriend, squeezing her knee under the table reassuringly. She smiled back at him shyly as Stef set the steaming mug in front of her.

They could get through day; he was _almost_ sure of it.

* * *

Two hours later Jude was upstairs watching Netflix on Brandon's laptop. It was something he'd never done before, so it hadn't been hard to convince him to stay up there and keep himself busy with watching episodes of shows he hadn't seen. Seated next to Brandon on the couch that he had slept on the night before, Callie found herself wishing she could be up there with him. It had been silent for the last few minutes. It was nagging at her, so she finally took it upon herself to break it after a long sigh.

"I'm sorry for making Brandon lie to you."

The boy in question shook his head, denying her accusation of what she had made him do. "You didn't make me do anything."

"But I'm the one that suggested-"

"I didn't have to go along with it."

"But-"

"But, he did. And you both had your reasons for not opening up about your relationship. How about we start from the beginning?" Lena interjected before the two teenagers could argue over who was really to blame for their secret relationship. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face as the two blushed. She looked up at Stef, who was perched on the arm of the chair she was sitting in, and noticed the hint of amusement nestled in her eyes.

"When did this all start?" Mike chose to ask from his spot in the other chair in the room.

"I guess we have you to thank for that, Mr. Foster."

Mike gave the girl a gentle smile. Every time he looked at her all he could see is the girl struggling to breath against the hold that was on her before she was pushed to the ground the night before. He did his best to shake himself of the image. "Mike is fine, Callie."

"Dad and I were out grabbing lunch one Saturday about eight months ago," Brandon decided to start, "he got a phone call that he knew was going to take awhile and there was a music store down the block so I went in. Callie was there, and I don't know, we just…"

"Clicked," Callie explained softly. Brandon gave her a small smile and interlaced their fingers.

"Yeah," he nodded, "we clicked. I made it a point to go back to that store the next Saturday just to see if she was there. She was, so we exchanged numbers. We just texted back and forth for awhile before we decided to try and meet up."

"You were still with Talya then?" Stef wondered. Brandon nodded.

"I was going to break it off with her when I realized the romantic feelings I was getting toward Callie weren't going to go away. But before I could Talya came to me and said that she met somebody else."

"So why didn't you just let the breakup happen, B?"

Brandon shrugged at his dad's question. Callie noticed his distress and spoke up for herself. "I had told Brandon that we couldn't happen." All eyes turned to her and she did her best not to let her nerves show in front of these people she still didn't really know. "I couldn't afford to have anybody take my attention away from protecting my brother. And I'm in the system. I was constantly moving around, and when Brandon told me that two of his parents were cops, I didn't figure you guys would let us have the relationship anyway."

"Why not?" Mike wondered out loud.

"I've been to Juvie; I have a record. Up until last month, I was still on probation." She noticed how Mike and Lena sat up a little straighter and how Lena sucked in a breath. The sadness she had been feeling crept up quicker.

"It was only because she was protecting Jude." Brandon was quick to her defense because he had picked up on the reactions in the room as well, "The cops didn't care about their side of the story, though. They just hauled her away."

"What changed?" Lena finally managed to get out.

"Um, I brought Jude with me one day, when Brandon and I were meeting up. Ironically enough it was when I was going to tell Brandon I couldn't see him anymore. Not even as a friend. It was about two months after we first met. He was running late, and I had gone to the bathroom in the yogurt shop we were at. When I came back out, there was this group of kids that were messing with Jude. Before I could even get over there, Brandon interjected. He put Jude behind him and got the kids to back off. He didn't even know that it was my brother he just helped; he just did it because it was the right thing to do." Callie took a deep breath and cleared her throat of the lump that was suddenly there as she recalled the memory. "I- seeing that happen…I don't know. It just made me realize that Brandon was somebody I could truly trust; he was someone that wasn't just on my side, but Jude's too…I realized that being with him wouldn't be as selfish as I thought it would be.

When B told me his idea of us being together while he faked it with Talya…I jumped at it. I wanted normalcy so bad, and he gave that to me. I wanted to come clean about our relationship. I did. But when the foster family I was staying with at the time found out that I had a boyfriend, they kicked my ass and then kicked us out. My probation officer got involved because they accused me of stealing money and running away to meet up with him." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the memory. It had been a truly _ridiculous_ experience. "I wasn't going to risk losing Jude. Not again. But at the same time, I didn't want to risk losing Brandon either."

It was silent as everyone absorbed what he or she had just heard.

"We were going to tell you guys soon." Callie finally broke the silence. Her tone was sad, and filled with something awfully close to regret. She let out a humorless laugh at the irony. "Brandon finally convinced me that you could help us; that you could get the abuse he had figured out was happening to stop. But I was too scared to go through with it."

"Stop it, Callie." Brandon admonished quietly. He could see how hard she was being on herself and he hated it. "You couldn't have known Tim was going to lose it like that when he did."

"But if I would have let you tell your parents when you first wanted to-"

"You weren't comfortable with the idea, then, Callie." He pleaded with her, desperate to make her understand that he wasn't angry. He needed her to see what he was seeing. He turned to the confused adults in the room. "Jude ran away about a week ago. I helped Callie find him, and he told me he thought that if he wasn't there to do things that Callie always took the blame for she wouldn't get hurt anymore. He came clean to me about just how bad she was getting abused in that home. I knew he would yell and smack her around, but it wasn't anything near just that. I told her that it was time to start doing things my way, and that I wasn't going to let her stay in that house any longer. She agreed to tell you this week."

"But her foster father lost it before you got the chance." Stef sighed, running a hand over her face as the reality of the situation set in. Her son hadn't lied to her because he wanted too; he lied to her because Callie honestly believed that was the only thing that would keep her and Jude safe. She couldn't really blame them, either; if the last home they were in reacted negatively to her being with someone she would be worried too.

"Do you have any idea what set him off, honey?" Lena asked. Stef and Mike both looked to her in slight alarm, realizing neither one of them had filled her in on what Callie said in her statement and that Brandon hadn't been around when Jude was in this stage of his.

"What?" Brandon asked, seeing the way his parents stiffened up and the way Callie's hand tightened in his and how her eyes closed in regret. "Callie?"

"He was drunk," she supplied first, "he was so drunk."

Brandon knew that wasn't everything. He could tell by the look on her face that there was more. She was keeping something from him. "And?"

"He saw you leaving the house."

It took a moment, but the reality of what her words meant finally sunk in to him. He sat back against the couch like he had just been delivered the worst news of his life. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you last night."

"It was my fault?"

"It wasn't!" Callie rushed out. She angled her body to face him and traced her fingers down his face. "It wasn't your fault. He was drunk; Brandon, and he thought I was sleeping with you in his house. He thought I was lying to him and he lost it. It's not your fault; it was bound to happen anyway. I always get pushed around when he drinks."

"Why didn't you just tell me last night, Cal? Why did you send me away when you were giving your statement to my mom?"

"Because," her voice was small, resembling almost that of one of a child in her rare moment of vulnerability, "I didn't want you to blame yourself. And I didn't want you to push me away."

"Callie," Brandon sighed, putting his hand over hers, "you should know by now that I wouldn't do that."

"I don't want you harboring guilt."

Brandon closed his eyes for a moment. It took everything in him not to scream. He knew him blaming himself was the last thing she needed right now, but damnit if that's not exactly what he was doing. He finally spoke with a sigh, "You should have told me, Cal."

"I'm sorry."

Brandon just nodded and pulled her against him. Her body was tucked into his almost the exact way it was the night before, and Callie took a moment to breathe him in as Brandon reassured himself that things would be okay now that she was here with him, because she was with him, and he guessed that's all that matters. The other occupants of the room observed their interaction closely. The three of them shared looks that pretty much spoke the same thing. They let the two have a moment before Mike finally broke the silence.

"I think we can all let the lying slide," Stef and Lena nodded, agreeing with the statement. "It's clear you two thought the situation called for it."

Stef took a deep breath before finishing what she knew he would say, "And I think we can all also agree that anything that can be done to help you and your brother, Callie, will be done."

"Why?" Callie asked with a shake of her head because she truly did not understand, "you guys don't know me."

"You mean a lot to our son," Lena smiled gently, "we can see the love there. We may not completely understand it, but we also can't deny it. Stef and I are a prime example that love shouldn't be judged or denied. We stick by our family. You two mean a lot to Brandon, and that means that you mean a lot to us, too."

Callie had a sense of déjà vu as Stef's words from the previous night hit her. _"You aren't disposable - We weren't just going to let you get hauled off somewhere. We take care of our own in this house." _But that didn't stop the doubts from entering Callie's mind, or the outrageous amount of responsibility to their son she was sure they were feeling.

"Don't think that's the only reason we're helping you," Stef assured her, seeming to sense the doubt that flashed across the teenagers slightly bruised face. Callie's eyes quickly darted to hers. "It's not just because you're Brandon's girlfriend. We're helping you because that's what we _want_ to do, Callie."

She was going to cry again, Callie quickly realized. She felt the moisture building in her eyes and her throat suddenly felt constricted. She did her best to breathe, but it came out shaky and ragged. She wasn't used to so many people being at her defense; it was new territory to her. So she nodded, biting at her lip to keep from sobbing and keeping her eyes open so the tears wouldn't spill over. "I'm going to check on Jude," she managed to choke out after a moment of struggling. Though it hurt her to do so because of her beat up state, she shot up off the couch and was moving toward the stairs before anybody could even think to stop her.

Brandon watched her go with a sigh. He gave his parents a small smile and a shrug before getting up to follow after her. He stopped at the entryway to the room and turned back. "She's not used to people caring about her," he supplied, "it sucks, but it's true. It took awhile for her to open up to me – don't take it personally."

The room remained silent after he went up the stairs. Stef, Lena, and Mike were all lost in their thoughts and reflecting back on the conversation they just had. They all felt the slightest bit dumb for not realizing how different Brandon had been acting in the last better half of a year. But mostly they were all flabbergasted at everything Callie had had to go through to protect her, and twice that to protect her defenseless brother.

"The girl is right – we don't know her. She could be bad for him."

Stef and Lena shared a look, communicating what the other was thinking through their thoughts. "Do you honestly believe that, Mike? Do you get that vibe from her?"

Sighing, Mike shook his head. "No. In fact the only vibe I really get is that she cares for him as much as he does for her."

"Exactly." Lena leant back against the cushions of the chair, letting out a deep sigh.

"This is going to be a hell of a ride – you know that, right?"

"I do," The dark skinned woman nodded, accepting the hand Stef offered her, "but I already feel connected to those kids, babe. Don't you?"

"Strangely enough, yes."

"Then I guess this is a ride we're just all going to have to take. But we'll do it like we always do."

Stef smiled and nodded at her wife's words as she squeezed the hand that was interlocked with hers. "As a family."

"I think that's exactly what those two kids need," Mike agreed as he stood to move into the kitchen. He shot the two a look over his shoulder and a knowing smile – one that even after all this time was still laced with the tiniest hint of sadness. "A family."

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely, my dears. If I get a good amount of reviews count on an update tomorrow! xx**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! They are much appreciated, as always! And motivating! Here's the next chapter, as promised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters. **

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home**

**- Twelve - **

* * *

_You're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath, and the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless. You try to speak but you make no sound and the words you want are out of reach, but they've never been so loud._

_"Beside You" – Mariana's Trench_

* * *

Mariana and Jesus had reacted to the new houseguests in a way that made their mothers proud. There was mild confusion and the expected hesitation when the twins first learned about the Jacob siblings, but once their situation was explained, they were welcomed. They would support their brother no matter what, and they both knew what it was like to be in the foster system. They always jumped at the opportunity to help someone else out that had a similar background.

Monday morning had the Foster home in a controlled state of chaos. Bill had called the previous evening and informed the two foster parents that he wouldn't be able to make it out to their home to discuss the Jacob sibling situation until Tuesday, apologizing profusely. Lena immediately dismissed the notion, assuring him it was fine. It was a conversation she had with Stef the night before that had not only her three kids getting ready for school that day, but Callie and Jude as well. The former had assured them that she was fine, and completely capable of attending school. Stef would leave a little early and make the drive to their schools across town to drop them off.

Breakfast had finished about five minutes prior and everyone was still scattered around the kitchen as they waited to leave. Mariana was doing unnecessary makeup touchups, Brandon was studying a piece for his piano lessons and Jesus was doing last minute homework corrections. Lena was checking her schedule for the day on her phone as Stef searched for her travel mug she took with her every morning. Jude was watching the interactions with a close eye; he had never been in a home like this before. It was new, and definitely interesting. He turned toward his sister who had just come back down the stairs and spoke to him.

"Where's your backpack?"

"Right here," He reached behind him from his spot in the little nook in the corner of the kitchen and unzipped it, knowing what was coming.

"Math homework." He pulled out the blue folder labeled for the subject, opening it and showing her the contents before shoving it back in the bag. "Your book for English?"

"I left that at school." He blushed, thinking he had got away with it for the weekend. He really should have known better than to think she would skip her questioning today.

Callie sighed, "We'll look up the summary of the chapters you were supposed to read on my phone on the way to school, but don't think that means you won't be reading them tonight. You're lucky it's been a crazy weekend."

"Okay."

"Do you have lunch money?" Callie wondered, already digging through her own bag for her wallet.

"I ran out."

Finally retrieving the worn accessory, Callie handed him a wrinkled ten-dollar bill. "Make sure not to lose the change, okay? You can use that until you run out again." Tucking the money into his pocket, Jude nodded at his sister. She ran a hand through her hair, going over what she had already asked him and wondering what she missed. Her eyes snapped to his.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

There was a moment of hesitation, before Jude uttered a response that was more of a question then a statement. "Yes?"

"Open."

"Ew, Callie!" Jude exclaimed, though he was laughing as Callie grabbed onto his chin with one hand and pushed his cheeks together until his mouth opened. "I'm going, I'm going!" She released him with a shake of her head and she shook her fingers through his hair, effecting musing the brown locks. He ducked away from her before she could mess it up too much, moving toward the stairs to go up to the bathroom.

"I'm doing a breath check when you come back down."

"You're gross!"

"Says the boy who didn't brush his teeth today!" She called up after him. She heard him mumble something to himself and couldn't help but smile. It slipped off her face when she caught site of five sets of eyes on her. "What?" She asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious as she closed her backpack up, zipping Jude's as well when she was finished.

"I thought you were his sister?"

Jesus' question threw her off, and her eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You just went totally mom on him."

"Well somebody has to do it." Callie responded, feeling her guard rise up. She would like to think that the Hispanic boy didn't mean anything offensive by his comment, but she didn't know him quite well enough to assume that. "If I don't, nobody will."

"He's like, twelve."

"Jesus," Brandon started, noticing the change in Callie's demeanor. She was entering protective mode. "Back off."

"Just because he's twelve doesn't mean he shouldn't be responsible." Callie shot back, ignoring Brandon's warning to his brother. "If he doesn't have someone there to make sure he's doing the right thing now then he'll never be motivated to do so when there's no one there to check."

Nobody missed how defensive Callie's voice got as she spoke, or the way she tensed up. Jesus held up his hands, "Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean anything by it. It's cool that you're protective of him."

Callie felt flustered and suddenly extremely anxious, not to mention just the slightest bit embarrassed at the small rant she just gave. She basically insulted and verbally attacked Jesus in his own home. She ran a hand through her hair and cleared her throat. "It's fine," she rushed out, "No big deal. I'm sorry for being rude."

It took a moment for everyone to realize that _she_ was the one in the room apologizing. No one missed how her eyes stayed downcast toward the floor, like she was scared to look at them. It was a total 180 from the girl that had just been defending her antics.

Brandon turned a heated glare at Jesus at the same time Lena raised an expecting eyebrow at him.

"Um..." the Hispanic teenage male began, "No, don't worry about it."

Callie just took a deep breath and nodded, suddenly wishing to be anywhere but where she was. She was starting to feel suffocated; the anxiety was rising up in her quickly. She was considering bolting up the stairs right at the same time Jude could be heard coming back down. "Done!" He announced with a proud smile, not noticing the sudden tension in the room.

Callie managed a small smile at him, "Thanks, baby." She ruffled his hair again when he walked past her to pick up his backpack from its spot.

"Are you two ready?" Stef asked, capping her travel mug after putting the right amount of cream and sugar in it.

"Yes ma'am," Jude spoke, smiling at the older woman. She couldn't help but smile back at him. Callie remained quiet, but gave a nod as she grabbed her own bag to sling onto her back.

Brandon was always so attuned to her and could guess what she was feeling. He sent Jesus another glare before closing his book of sheet music and standing from his spot. "I'll walk you guys out."

"Have a good day, guys." Lena called after them as they filed out of the kitchen.

When they got outside, Brandon held Callie back while his mom and Jude moved toward the car. "We'll just be a minute." He insisted when he saw Callie glance toward Stef before her eyes darted back to his, slightly wide. "Do you mind, Mom?"

"Not at all. Just make it quick."

He nodded, and when she was far enough away turned back to his girlfriend. "Don't worry about Jesus."

"Brandon…"

"Hey," he stopped her, putting his hands on her arms and rubbing the skin softly. Her worried eyes met his. "He opens his mouth and sometimes things don't come out the way he intended. Don't worry about how you are with Jude; you're great."

"I didn't mean to disrespect him."

"You didn't disrespect anybody. Like I said, Jesus just puts his foot in his mouth on occasions. I'll make sure he knows you didn't mean anything by what you said, even though he should be the one apologizing. Alright?"

She nodded with a sigh, and Brandon gave her a smile. "Now how about you hug me before you leave, alright? 36 hours straight with you weren't nearly enough."

He saw that his words had the effect he wanted them to when a small giggle escaped Callie's lips. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same and breathed in his scent. It would be what got her through the day, she knew. "I'll see you after school, alright?" She nodded and accepted the kiss he placed on her lips. "I love you." He whispered, and she pecked his lips once more. He knew that was her way of saying it back, because she was still too hesitant to say it out loud. He stayed outside a minute longer, lifting his hand in a wave as the car backed out of the driveway.

"Nice going, man." Brandon commented sarcastically when he got back in the kitchen. The glare was set on his face.

"Brandon," Lena spoke, but Brandon ignored the warning.

"I think you're forgetting that she _is_ practically Jude's mother. She's the only constant in his life."

"I didn't mean to make her mad!"

"Well maybe you should think about what you say before you say it."

"I didn't know she was going to get so defensive. It was meant to be a joke!"

"Well it wasn't funny." Brandon spit out; the disgust in his voice was alarming to his family. "Her situation isn't some joke."

"I know-"

"She could be taken away from him at any minute. Put yourself in her shoes; what if Mariana being ripped away from you was always a possibility?" Jesus grew quiet, his defensive stature lessening as Brandon's words had the desired effect. "That responsibility she's trying to teach him? That's the responsibility that she was forced to carry. She's been in the system since she was ten. She's trying to prepare him in case he's ever left on his own."

"I'm sorry, man." Jesus spoke honestly, shaking his head at his older brother, "I didn't think about it, alright?"

"Whatever, Jesus. Just watch it around her, alright?" The warning was clear in Brandon's voice as he grabbed his stuff and made his way out of the kitchen. "I'm walking to school today." The front door closed behind him before anybody spoke.

"So um…" Mariana started, not quite sure what to say but feeling like something had to be.

"He totally just flipped on me; over a girl. He never did that with me over something I would say to Talya."

Tilting her head to the side, Lena wondered out loud where exactly Jesus was going with this.

"I think he means to say that Brandon is totally in love with her." Their present mother sighed, but nodded her agreement. "You're not going to let her get taken away from him, are you?"

"Brandon or Jude?" Jesus asked for clarification. The female version of him shrugged, offering up that she was referring to both in their own respective ways. At the exact same second, they turned to the woman across from them for an answer.

"I don't know," She admitted. "It's only been a full day."

"You told us that we were only here for a few hours before you felt like we were yours."

"That's disgusting," Jesus grimaced, "Callie can't be Brandon's _sister_. Technically I don't think she can even be his foster sister."

"That's not what I meant, estúpido. I'm sure there are other options that could let them stay here."

"Don't you think you're jumping the gun a little here, Mari?"

The Hispanic teenager just shrugged as she stood to grab her stuff, noting the clock on the wall and seeing that it was around the time they always left in the morning. "While admittedly the whole situation is completely _loco_ because we had no idea it was happening, I think it's slightly adorable in the Romeo and Juliet-esque sort of way and that it's obvious it's something deep. Brandon's never been like this before, and I don't think it's a bad thing, either. Also, we know how you and mom operate." Giving her mother a pointed look with an attached knowing smile as she waved her finger in her direction, "You aren't going to let them go without something stable now that they've been here; _especially_ not since they have emotional ties and a distinguished level of trust to this family."

"When did you become so knowledgeable?" Jesus grinned, because he knew his sister's words rang true.

"Around the same time you decided to try and grow facial hair. Only I'm good at it." She patted his cheek with a wink, and laughed at his scowl. It was a running joke that Jesus had _always_ been trying to grow facial hair, and failing miserably at it.

"Alright you two just grab your stuff and go out to the car. I'll be out in a minute." Lena handed over her keys to Jesus so they could get in the vehicle.

"You know I'm right." Mariana sing-songed as she walked out of the room with her bag strap tucked in the crook of her elbow.

"I know you are," Lena thought to herself as she ran a hand over her curls. She stood up after a moment and took a deep breath before moving to the door herself. Because Mariana was right: it was strange, and it was quick, but she _had_ developed a connection to the two already. She wouldn't let them be thrust into another bad situation after they had touched their lives.

* * *

**Don't forget to review xx**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, once again! That pretty much covers it for this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters.**

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home **

**-Thirteen-**

* * *

_There's a boy who lost his way, looking for someone to play. There's a girl in the window, tears rolling down her face. We're only lost children, trying to find our friend - trying to find our way back home._

_"Two Pieces" – Demi Lovato _

* * *

"I have a couple who is more than willing to take Jude in." Bill informed the next afternoon as he sat at the Foster's kitchen table.

"What about Callie?"

Bill sighed and spared a glance at the teenager before shaking his head. "Callie's sixteen; she's much harder to place, especially when her and Jude don't agree to being separated." Stef noticed the sadness flash across Callie's face for the briefest of moments before her mask slipped on; she wouldn't let herself show any emotions she was feeling that would make her seem vulnerable. It was almost uncanny how much Stef saw herself in the young girl.

"No," Jude shook his head, "I don't want to be away from my sister."

"You might not have a choice here, Jude."

You could hear the panic rising in the young boy's voice. "But where will she go?"

"A group home, for now."

Now Stef knew about group homes, and she knew that it was either hit or miss on whether it was a good place to be. It was rare that there was anything in between. "There isn't anything else that can be done?"

Bill looked at Callie out of the corner of his eye. It was almost like he was contemplating his next words. "Callie's probation officer encouraged her placement in a group home when she got out of the juvenile detention center, but she avoided it then. If there's no other place for her to go then I won't have a choice but to place her there."

"I'm not on probation anymore."

"You know what kind of home you would be placed in Callie, and you know probation has nothing to do with it."

Callie just shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. She _did_ know what Bill was talking about; that didn't mean she wanted to acknowledge it.

"It would only be until we found something else for you, Callie."

"And what are the chances that after I go in the group home that I'll ever be placed with Jude again?"

"I don't know."

It was quiet for a moment, and Callie's voice was more detached than ever when she spoke again. "The people that'll take Jude – what's their track record?"

"Callie!" Jude gasped, turning to his sister quickly. His eyes were wide with fear.

"They're a younger couple. They can't have children and have always treated their foster kids with the upmost respect."

"Callie stop!" Jude yelled, realizing exactly where she was going with this. "I'm not going without you!"

Callie shook her head and stood from the table, "Brandon will check in on you – he promised me he would."

"I don't _want_ him to do it." Jude cried, "I only want you!"

Callie was starting to feel dizzy with everything she was oppressing, and shook her head back and forth slowly as she raked a hand through her hair. "Jude, I can't-" She trailed off, not even knowing what quite to say.

"Stop it! This isn't fair!"

His voice had carried up to the second floor, rousing everyone from where they had been sent to their rooms at Bill's arrival. Mariana and Jesus remained at the top, but within seconds the pounding of footsteps on the stairs coming down could be heard. Brandon all but slid into the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Callie?"

She finally snapped at the sight of him and the sound of his voice, her emotions hitting her all at once as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. Jude shook his head and rushed at her; his arms were tight around her middle, and Callie returned the hug. Brandon approached the two, one hand going to Callie's back to rub circles he hoped she would perceive as soothing, and the other resting on Jude's shoulder. "You know I wouldn't if I didn't have too." She whispered into her brother's hair as she kissed his head. "You know that, don't you baby?"

"You know what happened last time we were separated. Please, Callie."

The older sibling choked on a sob, holding him to her tighter as she tried to hush his own crying.

"We'll foster them." Lena found herself saying. Her heart was breaking as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, and she felt tears of her own welling up. "Please, Bill. We don't mind them staying here." She looked at Stef, who nodded her head in agreement. She was feeling a whirlwind of emotions of her own watching the two kids.

"There's no problem if you want to foster Jude." Bill shrugged, figuring that's where this conversation was going to go today. "But I really think Callie – "

"I think Callie needs a home where people genuinely care about her and her wellbeing." Stef stepped in. Though her hair was hanging somewhat in her face, Callie glanced up at her. She swore she may have saw a slimmer of hope in the young girls eyes, and that just made her conviction stronger. "And that place is here. Do you really think any good would come to her if you took her away from that and put her in a group home?"

"A group home?" Brandon demanded, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Bill sighed, rubbing at his temples. He gave them a hard, long look before doing the same to the siblings still clutching each other. "I want to help you, I really do."

Callie turned away from him, focusing on Jude. She wiped some of his tears away and didn't even bother trying to smile; it wouldn't do any good. She knew what usually came after that sentence. I want to help you, I really do…_but I can't. _"Please keep Jude." She directed toward Stef and Lena. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Please. He's comfortable here. I…I trust he's okay when he's here." She turned her gaze to Brandon's. He hated the tears there in her eyes and the pleading she was doing with them. "Please take care of him."

"Callie, love, you aren't going anywhere." Stef spoke before Brandon could respond. Her voice held a conviction in it that Callie wished she could believe. But at this point she couldn't. Instead she just shook her head.

"I know how this works. It's a losing game."

"Callie-"

"Please just keep Jude." She pleaded with them. "I'll go. Just promise me he'll be safe."

"This is ridiculous." Brandon interjected. He turned his attention to the man in the room, his stance protective as he moved to stand in front of the siblings. "You see how they're reacting to just the thought of being separated! You're really going to follow through with this? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Brandon-"

"No, Mom, this is ridiculous." He repeated. "You said you were going to help!"

"Is there not anything that can be done?" Stef asked, turning to Bill again. Even she was starting to feel desperate in this situation, and as a cop it wasn't often she let herself get to that point.

"I'm doing what I think is in Callie's best interest here, Stef."

"You think tearing her away from us is in her best interest?" Brandon's voice was raised when he responded to the comment instead.

"Brandon, stop." Callie requested. She reached out and put a hand on his arm as her other stayed locked around Jude. "Please." He turned to her, his expression softening as she whispered the word again. He closed the distance between the two of them, his forehead pressed against hers and his fingers tangling into her hair. His thumbs rubbed against the skin by her ears.

"I'm not going to let you be taken away from me,"

"I don't think that's an option anymore, B." She spoke back brokenly, her voice cracking. The hand that was on his arm went to thread through the hair at the back of his head as she kept her forehead pressed into his.

"Do you not want to stay?"

"I want to stay more than anything." She whispered, the dizzy feeling she had coming back to her. She was sure she wouldn't still be standing if it weren't for her brother and boyfriend holding onto her.

"You belong here. You belong here with me."

Not ignoring the statement, yet instead avoiding the emotional toll her verbal response would cause, Callie responded with another request for him to take care of her brother.

"Don't talk to me like you've just given up. The Callie I know doesn't do that." Brandon was desperate to get her to fight. She needed to see that there was always a chance. The broken, sad smile she gave him broke his heart.

"The Callie you know is tired. Jude's safe. That's all that matters and you know that."

"That's not all that matters." Brandon responded back fiercely. "You matter just as much as he does."

Callie didn't respond to him this time. She knew he would never view this the same way she was. She just closed her eyes and let a few tears fall as their breaths mingled together.

"Come on, Bill." Lena tried, "Do you really want to take her out of here?"

Bill sighed, "I don't."

Stef used that as her opening. "Then let her stay. Please. Until we figure something else out. Just…let her stay." She gestured to the three of them a few feet away, huddled together in a slightly awkward embrace. "Look at them."

Bill did. He stared hard at them for a few moments, wracking his brain for how to go about this situation. He knew what he should do; he should follow protocol and remove her from the home. If they had never said anything about the Foster boy being romantically involved with her, he would have no issues with letting her stay. If it were any other child, he didn't think he would be struggling so hard with this. But he's been associated with the Jacob siblings since they were put into the system six years ago. He had never, _ever_, witnessed a reaction out of Callie like this. Hell, he had hardly witnessed her showing any emotion at all. She always put up a tough front. It was her way of protecting herself. Her allowing herself to be vulnerable in front of all of these people…it was definitely a new development.

"Okay," he relented with a deep breath as he nodded his head. "You win, but only until we figure something else out. Do you understand that?"

There was a collective sigh that echoed throughout the room, as well as a choked sob. Bill was pushed into a deeper state of shock when he saw it came from Callie herself.

"Shh," Brandon hushed as he wiped some of her tears away. He couldn't help but smile at her as he let out a breath, "See? You aren't going anywhere." She just pulled him close to her and buried her face in his neck as a response. Her eyes were squeezed shut, almost afraid that if she would open them the results of this meeting would be different.

"I'm not going to document that her and Brandon are in a relationship." Bill explained, "And I'm only doing that because you were right; Callie does need something stable. She doesn't trust people."

"It seems like nobody has ever given her a reason to trust them."

"You're right. I can't find it in myself to take that away from her right now, and I can't find myself taking her away from Jude without an unbearable guilty conscious." Bill sighed and shook his head, "But this is only for now, until we figure something else out." He stressed, needing to do his job at least semi responsibly. "Anyway." He walked over to the briefcase he had brought with him and retrieved two files; one was significantly thicker than the other. He held them up to show them before letting them drop to the table. "Their files." He explained. "I'll change it in the system first thing tomorrow that they're registered as your foster kids, and the first checks from the state should come in within a few weeks."

"You know you don't have to rush that." Stef shook her head. It still bothered her that a lot of people thought they were only registered as foster parents for the money.

"This is just protocol, Stef." He hung the bag strap from his shoulder, preparing to leave. "I hope this works out, guys, I really do."

"It will." Lena nodded. Her voice was unwavering and she tried her best to have her confidence do the same.

Bill just nodded at them, and turned again to the three huddled together. "Callie, Jude." Neither one of them really turned to him, but he continued on anyway. "You know the drill. Call me if you need anything." The only response he got was silence, and he sighed again. Lena moved to walk him out after he shook both of their hands. She halted her trek to the kitchen at the base of her stairs, raising her eyebrow at the twins sitting on the top step.

"You can come down now. We have some things to talk about." The twins spared a glance at each other before, at the same time, they stood up and made their way down the stairs. Lena shook her head at them with a soft laugh and moved the rest of the way into the kitchen. She smiled at her partner, accepting the hug that was offered to her. "Okay?" She questioned quietly. She felt Stef nod against her and breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled away and cleared her throat. Her hands clasped together in front of her as she spoke, "Alright guys. Let's work out the details of how things are going to work around here for awhile."

"Can't we eat first?" Jesus wondered, always the hungry one of the family. He was a teenage male, so he wasn't sure why anyone would be expecting different from him.

"I'm feeling pizza tonight," Stef proclaimed with a nod of her head. Cooking, after the emotional roller coaster that had just transpired in her kitchen, was the very last thing she wanted to do. "Who's with me?"

* * *

**I'm actually really insecure about this chapter. What did y'all think? I have plans in the coming chapters that I think developed nicely, but this chapter was the start of them so I would really like to know what everyone thought. **

**Reviews would be lovely xx**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note: The next chapter for all of my gracious readers! Make sure to read the author's note at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters. I totally wish I did, though.**

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home **

**- Fourteen - **

* * *

_"She had the feeling, the tingling, lingering sense that something or someone life altering was just over the horizon. She had no idea what it was, but she wanted to rush headlong to bring it to her."_

_Autumnal Dancer – Mandy Nachampassack-Maloney_

* * *

The sound of a guitar playing was something that hadn't been heard live in the Foster household in a very longtime. Brandon quickly realized the guitar wasn't quite for him and that he'd be better off sticking with piano, but he never got rid of it. It was the first instrument that he saved up all of his money for and bought on his own. The sentimental value would always be there for him. Occasionally he would play a piece he was working on to compare how it sounds versus on the keys of his keyboard, but it had been months since anybody had even heard him doing that.

So the sound of the strumming strings floating into the open door of the master bedroom.

"Is Brandon playing again?" Lena wondered, pausing momentarily as she folded the pile of clean laundry she had just sat on the bed.

"It sounds like it." Stef responded, equally as surprised.

"It's been awhile."

"It has," She agreed. She reached over and plucked a shirt from the pile and began the folding process. It wasn't long before everything was put back in their appropriate holding places. Both women paused when they heard the sounds of the piano join in with the stringed instrument. The tune that started was familiar and had them both intrigued. It was the unspoken words that passed through the look they shared that led them to Brandon's room. Their son was at the piano like they had suspected, and his girlfriend sat just a few feet away. She was on the floor of his little music corner with her feet spread out in front of her and the guitar propped in her lap. What surprised the two women the most, though, was what they hadn't heard from their bedroom.

Callie's voice was smooth and soft as she sang the lyrics to a song that both women knew well, and were honestly quite surprised that anyone else in the house did.

"I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play. Now I need a place to hide away. Oh I believe in yesterday." She leant her head back against the wall supporting her, her eyes closed as her fingers plucked the strings of the old guitar. The words came out of her mouth by pure memory, and seemingly effortlessly. She opened her eyes the last few moments of the song and watched Brandon as he played. He saw her looking and met her eye with a smile. She finished the lyrics, humming for a moment before playing the last few notes. Brandon took his hands away from the keys and let them rest in his lap as Callie let her eyes close again.

"I'd say recruit a drummer and you two have yourself a band." Callie's eyes snapped open and toward them, and Stef smiled to try and ease the alarm that flashed across the teen girl's face. She would have to remember that, for a while at least, to always make her presence known before speaking. "Didn't mean to startle you, love."

The response she got was a tight smile and a nod.

"That was really impressive, Callie." Lena complimented, "We didn't know you played."

"We did meet in a music store." Brandon reminded, turning in his seat to face them, though his body was angled more toward Callie. He extended his leg and kicked at her foot gently so she would look up at him. "Though I did teach her how to play a proper G chord. And C, and F minor." He laughed when Callie moved her foot away from his, just to move it back for a shove.

"You're full of yourself."

Brandon just shrugged and stood. He took the guitar from her when she held it up, then extended his other hand. She grabbed onto it and allowed him to help her up from her position on the floor. When the guitar was placed back on its stand he turned toward his moms. "We just wanted to play a few things, and we know you said the door had to be kept open anytime the two of us were in a room together."

"It's fine," Lena waved away the excuse, "You didn't disturb us. It was actually nice to hear. You have a wonderful voice, Callie."

She blushed at the compliment, scratching at the back of her head as she mumbled her thank you.

Sensing she wasn't quite comfortable with being on the receiving end of praise, Lena gave her a gentle smile, as she started moving toward the door. "Well I'm going to go start getting ready for bed. Babe?" She wondered when Stef didn't follow behind her. The blonde gave her a smile and tilted her head toward the teens. "I'll be in in a minute."

Understanding crossed her features and Lena nodded. She was pulling her hair up into the bun she always slept in as she walked out of the room.

"B, how about you go get your shower tonight so you're not worrying about it in the morning?" He looked at her like she was the slightest bit crazy and his eyes darted back to Callie. "I just want to talk to Callie for a minute."

"Then I'm staying," He insisted. He knew Callie was still shaky and emotional from the events before dinner; he hadn't separated from her yet and he didn't want too – especially not to leave her alone with his mother.

Stef sighed and put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrow in the way she always did when one of her kids talked back to or challenged her.

"It's okay." Callie whispered, running her hand up and down his chest a few times. She placed a small kiss on his shoulder through the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Are you sure?" She nodded, and Brandon looked wary before he cupped her cheeks in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over his skin. When she raised her gaze to meet his he closed the distance between them. "I'll only be a few minutes." He promised when he pulled away from their short kiss. He pecked her forehead as he walked away.

The message in his eyes was clear as he passed his mother to leave his room. _Don't upset her. Just don't. _

Stef took a seat on the end of the bed and patted the place next to her. Callie hesitated, but eventually took the offered spot. "So the Beatles, huh?"

Callie let a soft laugh escape her lips, "My mom loved them." She revealed, "That's where Jude got his name. He actually thought the song was about him when she would play it around him." Stef laughed with her, but she could detect the sadness as she recalled the memories.

"_Yesterday_ was one of her favorites." Callie supplied, "She told us we should always appreciate today because you never know what could happen in the future that would leave you wishing to get back to it."

"She sounds like a smart women."

Callie shrugged and played with a loose thread from Brandon's comforter. "She had her moments."

"What happened to her?" Callie turned to her when Stef broke the silence that settled over them. "If you don't mind me asking."

"She died." Callie nodded, looking away. After a moment she added, "It was my father's fault."

That was news, and Stef shook her head as the anger swelled up inside of her. "Really?"

Callie hummed in response. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was an internal struggle as she battled down every nerve that was screaming at her to lock up and keep her business to herself. Stef was surprised when she opened up to her and gave her an actual explanation. "He was drunk when he was driving them home one night. He swore he never saw the car and that his light was the one that was green. But even if that were so it wouldn't bring my mom or the three other people he killed back."

"That's rough." She didn't want to apologize, because she knew her and Callie were strangely alike and that's not what she would have wanted to hear in this situation; she had probably heard it her whole life.

"She was an enabler." Callie continued with a shake of her head. "She would say it was just because she didn't want him to leave her; leave _us._ Ironic how that one turned out."

It was quiet for a minute. Callie allowed herself the moment to think about her childhood, and Stef thought more about how troubled this teenage girl really was. She was enduring the pain of an adult before the foster system ever became a part of her life.

"I just want you to know that I'm not going to let you and Jude get separated. You both seemed genuinely freaked out at that possibility." Stef spoke. Callie's eyes stayed trained to her. She was quiet, but she maintained eye contact, as she seemed to contemplate what to say. She sure had been throwing caution to the wind today when it came to saying what she wanted; she might as well keep that going. "Have you looked at my file?"

"No," Stef responded, surprising the teenager, "we know that you and Jude aren't defined but what's in there."

Callie nodded to herself, swallowing before continuing, "What Bill was talking about earlier, when he said that I knew what kind of group home I would be placed in? It was for troubled girls who've been through or made accusations of abuse or have a history of self-harm. The one and only foster home that I was in without Jude…I was raped." She had to give Stef major points because she didn't do much more than a sharp intake of breath. "There wasn't enough evidence to prove it," She continued, "so they just revoked their foster license. Jude and I were back together but the first time that next foster family touched him…I um, I kind of lost it. I blacked out, and I guess after attacking him, I took a baseball bat to the dad's car. Jude's scared that if he's not with me, something like that will happen again."

Stef's mind was absolutely reeling at the new information, but she kept her face a mask of calm. She slowly nodded, internally formulating what it was she wanted to say. "Well…" she took a deep breath, "He'll never have to worry about that now that you two know us. For as long as you guys want," The older woman continued, "or for as long as you're allowed, you'll be safe here. And we're going to make sure that wherever you two end up permanently, it'll be somewhere you're both safe and happy, and _together._""

Callie's question was so low Stef had to strain herself to hear it. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because I know what it feels like to constantly have people betting against you, Callie." Stef spoke honestly, holding the teenagers gaze when she finally met it. "Sometimes all you need is somebody in your corner. You remind me a lot of myself, if I'm being honest."

The brunette girl, after a brief hesitation, cracked a smile. "That doesn't seem like such a bad thing."

Stef barked out a laugh and shook her head, "I would hope not."

"Thank you, Stef." Callie's words were quiet when she finally spoke. She cleared her throat before talking again. "You've been so welcoming and helpful to us. You shouldn't after all the lying I've made Brandon do."

"Brandon chose to deter away from the truth on his own. Like I said – I know how it feels to have people constantly betting against me; especially when it comes to love."

"You raised an incredible son." Callie spoke, quiet again, "I don't deserve him."

"Don't count yourself out." Stef disagreed. With little hesitation, she reached over to squeeze Callie's hand that was resting on her lap. "Because I'm sure he thinks the same thing about not deserving you."

"That's kind of stupid."

"That's kind of what love is."

Callie's grin was soft, and she nodded in agreement.

Before standing up, Stef patted Callie's leg affectionately. "Tomorrow night you and Jude should have your own beds to sleep in, but you're more than welcome to kick Brandon out again tonight and make him sleep on the couch."

"Stef?" Callie called before she could get to the door. The older woman turned, and Callie nodded at her again. "Thank you…again."

"You're welcome, Callie." Stef responded honestly, feeling emotions well up. She cleared her throat as she reached for the door. "You are safe here. I promise you that."

The more Callie heard it, the more she seemed to believe it to actually be true.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AN: So this was originally supposed to be the second to last chapter, but I've been toying with the idea of extending it to make it a bit longer than originally intended. I was wondering what y'all thought about that? I think I'm cool with doing it either way, but would love your opinion! Also the opinion on this chapter, of course! Feel free to PM your thoughts if you aren't comfortable leaving them in a review! **

**Thanks lovies xx **


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note: Hey all! So sorry for the delayed update. I was actually in the hospital all day yesterday, and I've been ordered to pretty strict bed rest until I get better. There is an upside to me being sick enough to being forced to miss class and return to my hometown; I'll have more time to write! So I definitely don't think this is going to be the last chapter. Hopefully that'll make up for it being so late! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters.**

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home**

**- Fifteen -**

* * *

_"I strongly believe that love is the answer and that it can mend even the deepest unseen wounds. Love can heal, love can console, love can strengthen, and yes, love can make change."_

_The Road of Lost Innocence: The True Story of a Cambodian Heroine – Somaly Mam_

* * *

"I think I could lay like this all day." Brandon murmured with a happy sigh.

"You're corny."

Brandon grinned and moved so he could look at her. Feeling his eyes on her, Callie lifted her head. A small smile crept onto her face at the happy look on his.

"But I do love this." She admitted. She moved so her head was resting against his chest again. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Truly and honestly, she agreed that she thought she could lay here with him, cuddled up on the hammock outside, all day. Perhaps even everyday. She loved this. She loved the feel of his fingers playing with her hair and his heartbeat beneath her cheek. She felt so at ease and so at peace.

"Still feel like the rug is going to get pulled out from under you?" He questioned quietly. She couldn't even be surprised at this point; even if she hadn't discussed it with him, he knew. He was voicing her deepest fear.

"Not so much." She responded. She picked her head up and adjusted herself so she could look at him clearly, elbow propped up as her head rested in the palm of her hand. She gave him a small smile. "You make me feel safe." She admitted to him quietly, playing with the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing. "Secure," she added on, then even quieter, "Happy."

He moved his hand to her face. His fingers ghosted down her cheek as his green eyes pierced hers. "Are we crazy?"

Her lips quirked, "Probably."

"Sometimes I forget we're only sixteen."

"Just because we're teenagers doesn't mean we don't know what we're doing."

"Think so?" She nodded, and he sighed. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're here. That you're safe."

"It's because of you." He was quiet, because he didn't want to agree with her. He didn't want to take the credit. But he knew he couldn't really say anything to counter the statement, either. "You made me safe. You somehow convinced your family to take us in."

"My family loves you guys," Brandon insisted, smiling at her when her lips quirked up into a grin. "Them accepting you and helping you…it just reinforced me believing that we belong together." Her gaze was smoldering as she looked at him. His voice turned so unbelievably serious, and his eyes softened. "I'm so in love with you, Callie." He breathed out. He swallowed thickly and wondered why he was feeling so emotional all of a sudden.

"I know you do," She responded. The smile stayed on her face as she let out a small, quiet laugh under her breath. "You know for a long time I never believed anybody could love me." She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his forehead. Her efforts proved pretty worthless when it fell back in the same position it had been before she touched it. "I didn't feel deserving of receiving those emotions."

"You deserve the world."

"Maybe not the world," Callie disagreed. She took a deep breath as she intertwined their fingers. "But you've really showed me that I _do_ deserve to be happy." She brought their hands up to her lips and placed a single kiss on his skin before letting out a breathy laugh. "I never thought I would love anybody besides Jude."

He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

"I feel like things are finally falling into place for me." She continued on. "I know things can change any day but I don't feel myself fearing that, you know? I'm not anticipating it."

"You're letting yourself live, Cal."

She nodded her agreement. "I'm not fearing life anymore." She swallowed and took a somewhat shaky breath as she picked her gaze up from their hands and connected her eyes with his. "I'm not worrying that at any moment you'll decide you don't want me anymore." He wanted to reassure her, but instead he kept quiet. He knew she needed to work this out on her own and him interrupting her might just set her back. He just squeezed her hand again instead as a reminder that he was right there. "I've never told you I loved you." She closed her eyes. "But I do." A small smile appeared on her face and her eyes opened to meet his. He was surprised when she started singing softly. "Darling look at me. I've fallen like a fool for you. Darling can't you see, I'd do anything you want me too? I tell myself I'm in too deep, but then I fall a little farther every time you look at me."

Brandon fought against his smile as Callie moved so she was lying up against him. Her fingers left his and trailed through his hair again. His lips tasted like peppermint, much like they always did, when hers pressed against them. She didn't allow more than an inch of space to be between them when she pulled away to whisper to him. "I love you, Brandon. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

"You had to be secure." He understood, resting a hand on her hip and brushing his nose against hers. "Say it again?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He captured another kiss. Their lips moved together, and as cliché as it was, they both felt lighter. She pulled away with a content look on her face, feeling totally, _completely, _relaxed for the first time in a long time. She resumed the position they had been in originally. The sound of his heart beating was one of the most soothing sounds she would ever hear, she knew.

It was quiet for several passing minutes. Both were content in their silence. It was only broken when Brandon let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Callie mumbled against the material of his t-shirt. It felt so soft against her skin.

"At the beginning of this conversation you said I was corny. Yet you totally just serenaded me."

The groan she let out made Brandon laugh even harder. "I knew I would regret that."

But she didn't.

She wouldn't.

More so than that, though, she didn't find herself feeling insecure at his jokes or playful jabs. She was confident in his love for her when he proclaimed it. And she managed to convey to him that she returned those feelings, too; something she hadn't done to anybody but Jude, and something she hadn't done romantically to anyone, _ever. _

She was learning to accept and express emotions that she had pushed away and suppressed for so long. By doing so, she was awarded that beautiful smile she was looking at now.

How could she ever regret that?

* * *

**So since this is the last thing I had typed up for the story, now is the time I would absolutely LOVE (more so than normal) for some feedback with what y'all would like to see. If you feel more comfortable or have extended ideas, please feel free to PM me! I love getting them, honestly! **

**Reviews would be lovely and would make me feel so much better xx **


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note: This is kind of a transition filler chapter, so it's not the best. But there's a Brallie moment and we all love those, so hopefully that makes up for it! Special thanks to xxElle23 for helping me out with this chapter like she did! And to MsPurchase for PMing me some ideas! You ladies are fantastic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters**

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home**

**- Sixteen - **

* * *

_We can stand so tall together. We can make it through the stormy weather. We can go through it all together; do it all together._

_"I'll Be Your Strength" – The Wanted_

* * *

"That scowl is going to be permanently etched onto your face if you don't get rid of it, you know." Brandon couldn't help but laugh when the scowl on Callie's face only deepened at his words. "It won't be that bad."

"I don't fit in here."

"You haven't even gone inside yet." Brandon smiled when Callie let out an aggravated sigh. He threw his arm over her shoulder, bringing her body into his side. She wrapped her arm across his waist as a natural reaction. "Are you scared?" He whispered, brushing his lips across the top of her ear. Her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily.

"I'm not scared," She insisted, "just another new school."

He kissed her hair and moved his free hand to caress her cheek. "But this is different."

"Yeah," Callie agreed with a nod, "I have you." She smiled, raising her gaze to his There was a time in her life where she would never be confident enough to say that she had someone to be there for her – or at least not someone who she would let herself depend on. The smile he sent her, the one where she knew he was proud of her for recognizing that she did, made her heart flutter. She strived to see it as often as she could.

"Yes you do." He didn't even spare a glance at the few people he could feel staring at him, instead just leaning down and brushing his lips against hers softly. The kiss was comforting to Callie, and she felt some of the nerves that had been coursing through her dissipate as she gave out a small sigh against his mouth. She pulled away and buried her face in his neck for a long, drawn out moment. "It won't be that bad."

She pulled away from him and gave him that smile that said she didn't quite believe him, but wouldn't say anything for his sake. "Walk me to my first class?" Brandon slipped his hand into hers, pecking her lips again as he squeezed.

"My pleasure."

* * *

Callie had been getting stared at all day.

That wasn't anything new to her. It happened at every school where she joined the roster. She had learned to ignore it a long time ago, as well as the whispers and rumors that came along with being a new student. But this time was different. She wasn't just the new girl; she was the new girl that stole Talya's boyfriend. That particular accusation had started shortly after she had arrived on campus and Brandon kissed her in both the quad and outside of her first period class, her hand tightly in his the entire time. It wasn't hard to decipher that the two were together.

He and Talya had only officially publicly broken up the week prior when the Jacob siblings took up residence in the Foster house. Callie knew it made Brandon look bad that he seemed to have moved on so quickly. He had told her that he didn't care what people thought; he was done hiding her. She had smiled at the time, but now she let out a frustrated sigh as another made up blonde sneered at her as she walked past her in the hallway.

She should have known better than to think this would run smoothly.

By the time she made it to her locker she had lost track of the amount of people that looked at her strangely. She would have to give it to these privileged kids that attended Anchor Beach – they were bold. They didn't even have the courtesy of trying to act like they weren't staring or whispering about her. Callie didn't know whether to be grateful for that, or to add it to the list of reasons she already hated this place.

As she entered her combination, she took a deep breath and reminded herself that this was the best situation she had been in yet. Jude was guaranteed to be safe and she got her happiness, too. It was rare both happened at the same time.

"You would think that locker did something to offend you with how you're treating it." Her eyes snapped toward the voice she knew all too well, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his face. She hadn't seen Brandon since he walked her to her class this morning. "Hi," he grinned, setting his hand on the small of her back. The feel of his hands on her had an instant effect.

"Hi," she breathed in response, leaning into his touch and letting the comfort that always came with it wash over her.

"Rough day so far?" He questioned knowingly, rubbing his knuckles up and down her lower back. Brandon hadn't been ignorant to the stares or whispers he too was receiving today. He knew it must be twice as bad for his girlfriend. He could only hope that Jude wasn't getting any of this on the other side of the high school's campus, or he knew Callie would truly lose it on some unfortunate soul.

"People here sure like to talk." She responded back, putting the last book away and closing her locker. She leaned into him fully, letting her forehead rest on his shoulder. "Please tell me you have lunch right now, too." She mumbled into his shirt, and Brandon smiled as he kissed her hair. He backed away so she had to look up at him and grabbed her hand in his.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

"What?" She wondered, letting him lead her through the thinning hallway. Most everyone was already on his or her way to the cafeteria or the quad for lunch.

"My safe place." He responded. Callie felt the smile growing on her face and bit her lip to keep it from taking over. She knew exactly where they were going.

A flight of stairs and a few turns later, Brandon led her through the door of the music room. He let it close behind him.

"So this is it, huh?" Callie wondered, looking around the room.

Brandon nodded, watching her softly. "This is it."

He had told her about this room many times. It was his sanctuary in this school, he had said. It was the one place where he felt the most comfortable and confident. She couldn't help the honor she felt at him bringing her here. "It's impressive." She noticed, running her fingers over the keys on the keyboard, pressing a few in the process. "Will you play for me?"

She stood behind him once he sat down on the bench, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her weight against him. His fingers moved over the keys effortlessly, the melody flowing from the instrument smooth and soft. She kissed his cheek as he continued playing for several minutes. All the tension that had built up over the course of the morning drained from her body as she breathed in his scent. "You're so amazing."

Brandon grinned, continuing his playing for a few more minutes. He was finishing up the third piece of music when abruptly, before she had time to see what he was doing, he stopped, turned and gripped her hips. Callie let out a squeak as she landed on his lap. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

She giggled and shook her head, connecting their lips for the first time since this morning.

"Mmm," he spoke against her lips a few moments later, "I'm definitely going to enjoy being able to do this everyday."

"Definitely an added benefit." She agreed, threading her fingers into his dark hair, pushing herself closer to him. They stayed like that, perfectly content with the other until the bell broke them apart. She groaned as she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "No."

"Only three more classes, babe." He tried to assure her, "And we have the next two together!"

She couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips at his optimism and excitement and accepted the small kiss he placed against her lips before she stood up to let him do the same. Before he grabbed his discarded backpack that lay on the floor, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "It'll be okay." He promised into her hair. He felt her squeeze him just the faintest bit tighter. "I'm right here."

The warning bell rang and the couple pulled apart with a sigh. When they reached the door, Brandon paused and faced her. "Are you ready?"

Callie took a deep breath. Was she ready? She knew when she walked out of this room she would be walking back into the whispers and the stares. But she also knew she couldn't hide out in here with Brandon forever, as much as she wanted too. "Yes," she finally nodded, lacing their fingers together and opening the door. "Let's go."

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely! Don't forget to let me know anything you think would be beneficial to the story! I seriously love interacting with my readers! **

**xx**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Note: Another fillerish chapter. Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fosters.**

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home **

**- Seventeen - **

* * *

_"When you love someone you let them take care of you."  
- Jodi Picoult_

* * *

"You have to isolate x. So you subtract 3 on both sides."

"Like that?" Jude's voice floated into Callie's ears and her eyebrows furrowed as she paused on her way into the kitchen. Jude never did his math homework without her.

"Just like that! Good job! Now do the next one."

She slowed her steps as she walked into the family eating space, forcing a smile on her face as she took in Jude sitting at the bar with his math work in front of him. Mariana was seated beside him, homework of her own out and coaching him through his. She cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Hey Callie!" Jude greeted, sending her a smile.

"Hey buddy." She responded, nodding at Mariana before tilting her head to the living room. "Why don't you come in here and I can help you with your homework so Mariana can concentrate on hers?"

"Oh, it's fine Callie." Mariana assured her, waving off the suggestion. "Seventh grade algebra is something I'm actually good at." She joked with a roll of her eyes. She ruffled Jude's hair and he laughed with her.

"Right," Callie nodded slowly. "But I don't want Jude to distract you."

"He's not."

"It's okay Callie. Mariana is really good with this stuff and we're almost done."

"Well um…I'll be upstairs if you need me." Callie stumbled over her response, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to figure out what to say.

"Okay." Jude smiled and waved to her, quickly turning back to his homework. He clearly didn't see the distress his elder sibling was experiencing. "So how do you do this one? Do you divide by the two?"

It was hard to swallow past the lump that was forming in her throat and she hated the pang of jealousy that shot through her seeing Jude interact with the other teenage girl. It was irrational. She knew that. But she was so used to Jude only having her to depend on. She should be happy that he was comfortable with other people. Especially people that she knew would be good to him. But it was still a hard pill to swallow. The thought of Jude not needing her anymore scared the hell out of her.

She didn't bother knocking on Brandon's closed door. She walked in and without a word over to him and took his headphones off. He jumped in surprise and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. "Hey Ca-"

"Do we spend too much time together?"

"Um, is that a trick question?" Brandon wondered in confusion. His eyebrows furrowed at the distant look on her face.

"Do you think I haven't been focusing on Jude enough?" She questioned, ignoring his own inquisition.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I've been spending too much time with you?"

"You haven't been spending too much time with me." Brandon shook his head, grabbing onto her hands before she started pacing because he knew it was going to happen eventually if she wasn't anchored to one spot. "Where is this coming from, baby?"

"Mariana is downstairs helping Jude with his homework."

Confusion clouded Brandon's thoughts again as he didn't quite get where she was going with this. "Okay?"

"He didn't even ask me to help him. I always help him. Have I been selfish?"

The word struck something in Brandon as clarity washed over him. He sighed out her name. "Come here." He stood up and pulled her over to sit on his bed with him. "You aren't neglecting Jude." He stated once they were seated and he had her attention. She opened her mouth to protest but he began again, taking away her chance. "Selfish is the last word I would ever use to describe you. Don't you think Jude realizes that the last six years of your life have revolved around him and his needs?"

"I know he does." She said quietly, picking at a lose thread on the seam of his jeans and down casting her eyes. He lifted her chin with the pad of his index finger so she would look at him.

"So don't you think he realizes that you might need a little space and some room to live your own life? He questioned before going on to explain gently, "You aren't selfish in the least, Callie. But even if you were, I think you're allowed to be at this point in your life."

"I don't want him to not need me anymore." She whispered her biggest fear quietly, and Brandon gave her a small smile.

"So he asked Mariana for help on his homework…it's not like he's trading you in for her. He'll always need you, Cal. More than he'll ever need anybody else. He's just trying to give you space to live for _you_, because all you've ever done is live for _him._"

Brandon's words made sense to Callie, but they were still hard to grasp and accept. "I guess you're right." She said, albeit he could tell it was a tad bit reluctant. "It's just hard for me."

"I know it is." He leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to her even softer lips. "But it'll be okay." He promised, and Callie believed him.

* * *

"Um, hey." Callie looked up from her journal for Timothy's English class, raising her eyebrow at Mariana standing nervously in the doorway of her – _their_ – bedroom.

"Hi," she responded slowly, setting her pen down. "It's your room, so, you know…feel free to actually come in."

A blush appeared on the Hispanic girl's cheeks and she let out a nerve filled laugh as she moved from the doorway into the girly decorated room. She was hesitant in her movements, and Callie could almost see the gears turning in her head. She watched her for a moment before sighing and placing her pen down on the lined paper. "Everything okay, Mariana?"

Finally finding her voice, Mariana replied, "I don't know. You tell me."

"Excuse me?"

Mariana found her courage after a deep breath. "You've been kind of standoffish with me since this afternoon after school when I was helping Jude with his homework."

Callie sighed and closed her eyes. "I didn't-"

"I don't mean to be overstepping my boundaries or anything." Mariana informed her, folding her arms across her chest as a way of almost shielding herself. "He's your brother and I get that. I was just helping him with his homework because I was there and he needed it."

"And I appreciate that." Callie assured her with a nod. "I'm glad you helped him. But you have to understand that I'm not used to Jude having anybody but me. So you didn't step over any boundaries. No boundaries have ever been in place. It's just an adjustment."

It was a struggle to get the words out. Callie still wasn't quite used to expressing her emotions. She was much better at arguing but she couldn't do that here.

"Well good," Mariana was slightly surprised at Callie's honest reaction. She was prepared to defend herself until the older girl got it. "Good." She said again with a firm nod. Callie watched in slight amusement as she nodded to herself in accomplishment before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

At least that conversation was taken care of.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely xx**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I've been swamped with school. I also suffered a little bit of writer's block which might have come from the lack of response to the last chapter. Are you guys losing interest, or..? Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fosters. **

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home **

**- Eighteen - **

* * *

_"Security in a relationship lies neither in looking back to what it was, nor forward to what it might be, but living in the present and accepting it as it is now."_

_- Anne Morrow Lindbergh_

* * *

Callie started her second week at Anchor Beach pretty much the same way she had started the first one. She was still getting whispered about and stared at, and the source for all that was waiting outside of the door of their shared English class for her after class released, signaling the end of the day.

"Hey there Callie."

Repressing the urge to roll her brown eyes, Callie responded, "Talya."

"I think we're overdue for a conversation, don't you say?"

"No, but I don't think you'll take that as an answer."

"You're right."

"So are we doing this privately, or are you feeling the need for some attention?" Callie wondered with the smallest of smirks that only grew when Talya's eyes narrowed at her. She rolled her eyes when the red head huffed and pushed off the lockers she had been leaning on, making her way down the hallway and into the girl's bathroom. Callie contemplated not following her. However, she knew this conversation was bound to happen eventually and it was better that she showed no fear and got it over with now.

The bathroom was void of any students when they walked in, more than likely due to the fact that school was out and everyone was free to leave. Callie folded her arms and leant against the sink. Talya looked her up and down, almost like she was appraising her as she pinpointed where she wanted to begin.

Finally, she stated bluntly, "You being here ruined everything."

"Everything for whom? You?"

"Yes."

"I don't see how that concerns me."

Ignoring the slight jab, Talya continued on and the passion grey in her voice. "You ruined everything for me." She repeated, "Faking it with Brandon gave me so many opportunities. I could be with my boyfriend and I could appear to also be with the freaking prodigy of the school!"

"Is that what Brandon was to you, Talya?" Callie demanded as she pushed herself to stand up straight. "Was he just arm candy for you? The talented musician that you somehow managed to snatch up?"

"It already got around to my parents – they won't let me go anywhere because I can't think of a good excuse to be gone for hours!"

"Don't you have friends?"

"And tell everyone that Brandon dumped me months ago? No thank you."

"So this is about you being insecure?"

"I'm not insecure." Talya scoffed, folding her arms across her chest again and avoiding eye contact.

Callie nodded as the pieces started to connect. "I think you are. And that sucks, Talya, it really does. But I will not apologize for being with Brandon." The redhead met her eyes and Callie continued, conviction in her voice. "I'm sorry that you lost your cover. Really, I am. You can find another one. It may take time, but you can. But I have been through hell and back in my life, and Brandon is one of the best things to ever happen to me, and I finally get a chance to be happy. I am NOT going to give that up for you. So please, just let this go." Callie pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"Because the only one that really cares is you, Talya. You're the only one being affected by the rumors you're spreading about me. This vendetta you have against me – I don't care, Talya." Callie responded honestly. She wanted Talya to see that the only person she was hurting is herself. "Words mean nothing to me, not when I've heard every one in the book."

"They mean something to Brandon." Talya responded as she took a more desperate route.

Callie couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips. "Maybe. But Brandon and I are also secure in our relationship. We've already had this conversation. Nothing you do can tear us apart. The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be."

She didn't give the other girl a chance to say anything before she turned on her heel and exited the bathroom. She took a deep breath when she found herself alone in the hallway. That hadn't been so bad, had it? She took a moment to compose herself before heading toward the front parking lot where she knew Brandon would be waiting for her. She wasn't wrong.

"Hey," Brandon greeted. Callie could see the worry in his eyes as he leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Where were you?"

"I was talking with Talya." Callie responded honestly. Brandon's eyes narrowed and he felt him tense under her hands. "Hey," she soothed before he could say anything. She ran her hand up and down his chest hoping her touch calmed him as much as his did to her, "I took care of it. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sick of the stuff going around about you." He told her defiantely. Callie gave him a small tug of her lips and a shrug. Brandon sighed, interlacing their fingers as they began their journey home. "Your ability to brush things off is amazing to me."

Keeping her fingers interlaced with his, she wrapped her other hand around his arm and leant her head against his shoulder as they walked. "There's no point to letting it bother me, Brandon."

"It bothers the hell out of me."

"And that's what she wants." Callie turned and placed a kiss against his cotton covered shoulder absentmindedly. "It'll die down soon; and if it doesn't…oh well. We only have a few more months left until summer anyway."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfect." She looked up at him with that smile she reserved just for him. The teenage boy couldn't help but return it, as he got lost in her eyes. Her beauty still blew him away. Brandon reached over and pulled her face closer to his, pressing his lips against her temple before letting it fall back to his side. "Now lets get home – I have homework to do before dinner."

* * *

"Hey you." Callie smiled as Brandon's fingers slipped through her belt loops as he crept up behind her. His voice was smooth in her ear and sent shivers through her; much like it always did when he was this close. "Whatcha making?"

"Lasagna." She responded, biting her lip when he made a sound of recognition in her ear.

"I love your lasagna." He responded with a kiss to the shell of her ear.

"I know." She had made it for him on two occasions, if she remembered correctly. Cooking was one way she conjured up in her mind that she could repay the Foster family for all that they have done and are currently doing for her. It was something she enjoyed and was good at, and when she was fully capable she didn't see any reason why she couldn't be the one preparing dinner every once in awhile. Nobody seemed to be complaining yet, which is good. She pushed Brandon away so she could place the pan of uncooked Italian food in the preheated oven.

He didn't give her a chance to move before he trapped her against the counter. She arched an eyebrow, but wrapped her arms around him nonetheless. "Can I help you with something?" She questioned. Brandon's smile sent warmth through her as he leant in closer.

"Nope." He popped the syllable, squeezing her hips and moving flush against her. "Hi."

"Hi." She responded back, slightly breathless.

"You look really pretty."

Callie trembled as his breath fanned over her face and she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

His mouth was barely an inch away from hers now, and she had just enough time to breath out, "Well this escalated quickly," before he closed that remaining distance and pushed his lips against hers. Her fingers immediately went to thread into his hair as his gripped her again. The passion built up quickly and it wasn't long before their teeth and tongues alike were clashing together. Callie's mind fogged up like the mirrors in a bathroom after a steamy shower, while Brandon only had one thing fleeting across his.

_Callie. Callie. Callie. Callie._

A gasp escaped her kiss swollen lips when he started trailing his open mouthed kisses down her neck. A small, unrestrained moan slipped out when he reached that sweet spot that always made her come undone. She felt his smirk against her skin as he moved his lips back to hers.

"Woah, okay, this is the kitchen." Callie let out a small squeak of surprise at the new voice, and Brandon quickly jumped away from her. Both of their breathing was heavy and both flushed red from embarrassment.

"Mom." Brandon said with surprise clearly evident in his voice. "Um…" He wanted to say this isn't what it looked like, but they all knew it would be a lie. It was exactly what it looked like.

"I was coming to check on how dinner was going." The shock of what she walked in on was still present on her face.

"It's going fine." Callie mumbled out, face flaming red. She took a quick glance at the timer on the oven. She was desperate to look anywhere but at the blonde police officer. "Um…probably another half hour."

She nodded, eying the two of them carefully as the surprise started to ebb away. There was a passing moment of silence as she watched them avoid her gaze. She eventually cleared her throat. "I take it the mood is ruined and I can trust you two alone in here when I walk away?" Brandon gave her a tight smile, while Callie nodded almost frantically. Stef gave a single, stiff nod in approval. "Okay then." She turned around quickly and exited back the way she came.

Alone again, the two teenagers looked at each other in embarrassment.

"So," Brandon rocked forward on his heels, letting out an awkward laugh, "that just happened."

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely xx**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Note: A little late, and a little filler, but still a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

**A Light to Take Me Home**

**- Nineteen - **

* * *

_"The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen."_

_ ― Elisabeth Kubler-Ross_

* * *

In the month that Callie had been staying in the Foster's home, this was the first time that she had found herself in Mike's apartment. Thursday's had always been Brandon's day with his father, for as long as he could remember. Callie never thought anything of it because she knew that. When Brandon asked her the night before to join him there for dinner, she had been surprised, and also a little hesitant. She hadn't had much interaction with the male police officer save for that first day at the home and the few other times he'd found himself at the family residence.

Sitting here now Callie was almost wishing she had declined the invitation to come.

Brandon's usual piano lessons with "the ripper" took place two hours after school on Thursday's. Today would be the one occurrence that the lesson ran late, leaving Callie here without him.

She was seated on the couch in the living room, the TV on in front of her. Though she was watching it, she wasn't paying it that much attention. Her thoughts were on school and the drama that was thankfully dying down. After the talk with Talya two weeks ago, the whispers and rumors about her slowly but surely started calming down. Callie was thankful. Those thoughts led to ones about her currently absent boyfriend.

She still couldn't help but blush when she thought about the occurrence two weeks prior when Stef had caught them in the kitchen during their make out session. It wasn't her best moment, and she had been worried on what the woman would think of her afterward. It hadn't been brought up again, thankfully, but part of her couldn't help but wonder that they would get some sort of talking too eventually.

A part of her also couldn't help but wonder just how long it would take for her and Brandon to get to the point of no return. With how things were going with the two of them, it was bound to happen eventually. Their kisses always escalated quickly and lasted longer. Their was obvious tension between them. Callie didn't know if she would be ready when that damn finally broke.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard a muttered curse come from the kitchen, followed by a clash of a pan being dropped against the counter.

Warily, she called out, "Everything okay in there?" The response she got was another muttered curse, followed by a faint "fine."

Curiosity got the best of her, and desperate to not be sitting in silence anymore Callie took a deep breath before standing and taking the few strides that would lead to the kitchen. Her eyebrows furrowed as she took in the slightly smoking pan on the stove and Mike shaking his hand, seemingly in pain. "What'd you do?"

He turned to her, surprised at her sudden presence. He let out a small chuckle. "I was attempting to make fried potatoes. Thought it would go nice with the meatloaf."

Nodding slowly, Callie let her eyebrows remain raised. "And how's that going?"

Letting out another laugh, Mike shook his head and joked, "I'm already pretty sure the meatloaf won't be good, so I think the half burnt potatoes will go along with it nicely."

Callie let out a small chuckle and shook her head, moving to join him at the stove. She tilted her head to indicate toward his hand he was still trying to shake the pain out of. "If you burnt your hand, you need to run it under cool water."

It was Mike's turn to furrow his eyebrows. "Shouldn't I just put ice on it?"

Callie shrugged. "Putting ice directly on a stove burn can cause frost bite depending on how bad the burn is. Cool water is better because it makes the heat dissipate at a safe rate. Or at least that's my opinion."

Mike eyed her, warily for a moment, before deciding to take her word for it. He moved toward the sink and turned the tap until he got the right temperature. Callie removed the pan that had still been on the stove, observing the contents before scrunching up her nose. "Did you even put any seasoning on these?"

Mike gave her a semi-annoyed look. "I'm not really a Food Network Chef."

"Do you mind?" Callie tilted her head to the trashcan at the end of the counter, and with a sigh of defeat, Mike waved her toward it. She dumped the less than appealing contents before moving and putting the skillet back on the stove. She made sure to turn off the burner before opening the oven door. Her nose scrunched up again and Mike's annoyance grew.

"What?"

"Um…" Callie trailed off, noting the random overcooked parts that contrasted against the raw parts, "I'm sure you get an A for effort, but do you mind if I start over with something new, because you're kind of failing in the execution part?"

Not really knowing if he should be offended or thankful for her offer, Mike just shrugged, telling her to have at it as he leant against the counter opposite the stove. He watched as she quickly pulled ingredients from his fridge and freezer and before he really knew it the delicious aroma of a homemade chicken stir-fry was circulating through his apartment. An awkward silence settled over the two as Callie stepped away from the stove, knowing she didn't need to hover over the dish the whole entire time it cooked like she had been.

Clearing his throat, Mike began a conversation. "You sure know how to throw a meal together."

"Yeah," Callie shrugged, "I cooked a lot in my foster homes. Had to do something to earn my keep."

Mike knew it was a sensitive issue for the girl, but he had also wondered about it from the time that he had arrived at that home as part of her rescue squad that night almost a month ago. "It was hard, wasn't it?" He inquired, in the gentlest tone Callie had ever heard from him. At her blank look that he could guess was a mask, he prodded, "Being in the system?"

Callie nodded slowly after a moment of deliberation. She had been working on letting people in. this was Brandon's father – a big part of his life. She convinced herself she was doing it for him. "It was." She affirmed. Then she cleared her throat and shrugged. "But it was my life – I can't change it."

Mike wondered if Callie was as strong as what he thought, or if she was just a really good actress.

"Is this current?" It had been quiet for a moment, and Mike was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Callie picking up a small chip he had laying on the counter by the fridge. It was his sober chip. He was taken aback by Callie's question. "You had an alcohol problem, right?" She could see the stunned look on his face and knew he was surprised at her boldness. She turned the coin around in her fingers, staring at it.

"I did." He revealed after a moment, knowing it was pointless to deny it. "And no, it's not current. That was my three month chip."

"How long has it been?"

Digging in his pocket, Mike held the gold piece he had just gotten two weeks prior in his hand for a moment before tossing it to her. "6 months, two weeks."

Callie nodded, admiring the circular object before handing it back.

"My dad did too." She was quiet as the memories came back to her. "For the majority of my childhood, my dad was married to the bottle. My mother, the slightly idiotic woman that she was, enabled him because she loved him, and eventually that got her killed and him locked up." Her chocolate curls bouncing when she shook her head sadly. "I remember how proud Brandon was of you whenever you first started going to AA."

That statement was another that took Mike by surprise, and he raised an eyebrow at the teenage girl as a feeling of pride washed over him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," She nodded, turning back to check on the food cooking. "He's still really proud of you. I know how it is to lose a father to the bottle…I'm glad you're getting help, Mike, and I'm proud of you too."

Against his will, Mike felt a small lump forming in his throat. Nobody really knew the struggle that he had been facing the last few months especially. It was like a constant calling to him to just take a sip of any drink he could get his hands on. He knew his son told him he was proud of him, but hearing it coming from somebody else helped him in a way that he didn't really understand. In a way, Mike could relate to Callie in not having anybody in his corner for quite a long time. He was kind of startled at the similarity between the two of them that he suddenly realized. He was opening his mouth to tell her that when the door to the apartment opened. They both turned as Brandon came into view. Mike cleared his throat and tried to shake the emotions off he had been feeling. "Hey kid."

"Hey dad." Brandon smiled at him, waving. Mike didn't miss how his eyes absolutely lit up when he moved to Callie, nor did the smile that crept up on her face go undetected. "Hey gorgeous." He kissed her softly, though it was quick enough to be appropriate since they had an audience. When Brandon saw what he was doing he couldn't help but laugh as he turned to his dad, his hand still settled on Callie's waist. "Cooking didn't turn out so good, did it?"

"Hey, she just took over." Mike held up his hands in mock innocence. He cocked his head to the side. "Though, it might just save all of us from a bout of food poisoning. Keep her around, B."

The three of them laughed, and Brandon nodded as he dropped a kiss to Callie's forehead. "I definitely plan on it."

At the end of the night, as the three sat in the living room watching TV before the teenagers departed back to the Foster residence, Mike smiled. He observed the two for a long moment. He knew he was justified for his hesitancy toward the girl when she first came into their lives. She had a record and a past and he didn't want trouble for his son, but even just after the brief encounters over the past month and tonight, he was starting to see just how wrong he was.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**There's definitely something on the horizon! xx**


End file.
